The Mysticum Ludos
by Pokeluv101
Summary: In the Mysticum Ludos, only one will walk out the winner...and gets to live. Twelve outcasts find themselves thrown into the deadly game. Some fight for their freedom, some for their lives, some wants the power and others to kill the demons. Diamond fights to protect the woman he loves. Commonershipping Specialshipping Soulsilvershipping Oldrivalshipping Mangaquestshipping Frantic
1. You Have Been Chosen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**This is the first chapter of Mysticum Ludos (Latin for The Mystic Games). There are going to be a lot of pairing but this is mainly commonershippinng. The shippings I am going to use are specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, franticshipping, mangaquestshipping, and soulsilvershipping. Anyone who read enough of my stuff knows that though -.- I won't update this for a while since I want to finish Teardrops in the Sea first (can't multi-task so don't even ask) I had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to post a commonershipping fic since I've been getting a lot of demand for it.**

**I must also add that this is an AU in a realm where magic dominates (for those who didn't guess from 'The Mystic Games')**

* * *

"Hurry Ruby!" Red called out as he leaped towards another branch. He turned back to see his younger brother a few branches behind him. When the forest was quiet again and they felt that it was safe, they jumped down from the trees. Red leaned against the tree while his brother slumped to the ground.

"Why do you think they were chasing us?" Red asked.

"People don't usual like us." Ruby picked off the leaves that got caught in his midnight hair. "They're probably slayers."

"They're not slayers. They carry a different scent from them. At least we lost them but we should head to higher ground."

Red saw how tired his brother was so say next to him, "We'll rest a while but we need to find shelter before sunrise."

Red loved his brother but there were times he felt as if he cuddled his little brother too much. He knew he wouldn't be there for him forever so he had to teach his brother to survive. It would've been much easier if they were mortals. Red shook his head, no sense dwelling in what he couldn't change.

His brother had the same crimson eyes and midnight hair as he did. But while Red hair had a tendency to spike up in the front, Ruby kept his hair well groomed. Red knew that Ruby wore his white hat to hide a deep scar from his past.

He would teach his brother later, Red decided, when the moon rises next eve. Right now it was getting too close to sunrise.

Red ears twitched at the sound of rustling leaves. He threw his dagger. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air. Rudy shot straight to his feet in reaction to the noise. The sound was too close for them to run so Red got into a battle stance. He motioned for his brother to hide in the shadows.

Red didn't turn to see if Ruby obeyed him, he listened to the sounds of the forest instead. Ruby's scream caught Red off guard and he turned to help his brother. He felt himself being tackled to the ground and something sharp press against his back. He couldn't move, not if he wanted to live. Red cursed, why hadn't he realized that there was more than one following him?

He had failed his brother.

To Red's surprise, he wasn't turned to dust. Instead a deep voice told him, "You and your brother have been chosen to participate in the Mysticum Ludos. Be happy we aren't going to kill you, you bloody vampire."

* * *

Yellow drew back her arrow. Sweat collected on her brow as she centered her aim. Her arrow found its mark, embedding the silver arrow head into the tree. Several fruit fell from the tree, severed by her arrow. She looked around to make sure no one was around before turning back to the tree. She breathed steadily and willed the arrow back to her. It landed in her hand lightly. She bent down to pick up the fruit.

"You shouldn't eat that, Priestess Yellow." Yellow looked over her shoulder to see her two escorts, Crystal and Lyra. They were twins that the great mother assigned to protect Yellow while she was on her journey.

Despite the fact that they were twins, they were as different as chalk and cheese. Crystal had dark blue hair tied into two ponytails and light blue eyes. On the other hand, Lyra had light brown hair tied in a similar fashion and large brown eyes. The sisters had different occupations as well. Crystal would capture outlaws to put food on the table while Lyra played a more subtle role in justice by being a spy. Neither said it directly to Yellow and she felt guilty about invading their privacy as she did.

"You shouldn't eat them since they're poisonous." Crystal explained and Yellow dropped the fruit as if stunned.

"Thank you." Yellow said softly. "We should be arriving at the village soon. Thank you for your escort but I am able to continue on my own. I have been sent to heal the local doctor there."

"The great mother told us the watch over you. We have to bring you back to the church anyways." Lyra told her.

Yellow nodded and placed her bow over her shoulder. Inside she was dreading the next half hour. It wasn't as if she didn't like them, Yellow just never felt comfortable around others.

As soon as they reached the village, Yellow headed straight for the church. She walked inside and inquired the man about the doctor, saying that she was there to heal him.

"Just one moment Priestess. I must talk to the nun taking care of him." The man told her before walking out. A wind blew in, making the candle flames danced. Yellow saw that Crystal and Lyra had also entered.

"The man said you needed us." Crystal asked Yellow puzzles.

"I just entered and the man told me to wait here." Yellow fingers rested lightly on her bow. She saw the candle shift again, indicating someone was at the door. Crystal quickly drew a knife and threw it towards the door. Lyra released her tekagi shuko and threw the tiger claw weapons at the intruder as well.

They both stared in shock when their weapons stopped in midair and fell to the ground with a clank. Yellow felt a great weight on her shoulder until she slumped to the ground, unable to stand. She saw that Crystal and Lyra were also affected.

"You three has been chosen to participate in the Mysticum Ludos."

* * *

"Hellfire!" Green cursed as he stomped over to the back of the room. His desk was riddled with a substance he didn't recognize. He could guess who was behind it as well. The school's fool wasn't able to cast a simple rain spell but found the time to torment his other classmates. If the idiot had any sense, he would be concentrating in his studies instead of pulling silly pranks. The man was twenty two for God sake!

Green looked around and saw Gold, the school's fool, smirking at him. Muttering a spell beneath his breath, Green turned Gold's into a pile of snakes. He had to hold back a smirk when Gold fell and screamed at him.

"Attention class." The professor's voice brought everyone back to their senses. "The results of the class's evaluation are now posted. Green and Gold, the evaluator wants to speak with you two in the courtyard."

Gold and Green left the room and headed to the courtyard.

"What do you think they want?" Gold asked.

"They probably want to discuss the test scores." Green answered flatly.

"Welcome you two." A sunny woman greeted them. "We are offering you two a chance to participate in the Mysticum Ludos. Green you had the highest score in the exam. A great wizard like you will be a great addition to game. Gold, you had the lowest score but we see much potential in you. We know you are truly hiding your true abilities. The winner will become a full wizard."

Gold eyes twitched a little but showed no other outwardly sign of shock.

"I want no part in it." Green turned and walked away. "I have never heard of the Mysticum Ludos before and we are already full wizards. This school is for wizards that want to go on to teach younger wizards. I don't see what potential you see in this guy. Next time you want to trick us, get information correct. I'm leaving."

"But I can't let you do that." An evil smirk appeared on the woman's face as she lifted her hand. Green felt his feet still. His body began to move without his approval and walk back towards the woman. Fire leaped from Gold's hand but it was too late. He couldn't move his arm anymore.

"You two wizards have been chosen to take part in the Mysticum Ludos. Refusal is not an option."

* * *

Sapphire looked down at the neatly scribbled words on the paper. The faded flyer had been slipped under her door. She opened it to see who was gave it to her but no one was behind the door.

Now she sat there wondering how she should react to the strange offer. It took her some time to make out the words since she wasn't the most educated person in the world. But from what she could make out, it was an invitation to a Mysticum Ludos. It seemed to be a tournament for warriors, demons and other creatures. She couldn't decipher what the prize was but it seemed the tournament was a battle royal where they would be put into an arena and they would all fight... to the death?

"How are you feeling?" Sapphire quickly hid the flyer in her bag as her father walked in.

"I'm fine." Sapphire assured him. "It was just a flesh wound."

"I'm still against you going off and putting yourself in dangerous situation. I know you can protect yourself but must you?"

"I'm a warrior father, it's who I am. I kill demons and slay dragons. I do it because more than my life is at stake. If I don't kill them then they'll kill others. Wizard, demon, or vampire, they're all the same to me."

"I'm just afraid you'll do something you'll regret." Her father told her softly. "I need to check on the others."

Sapphire didn't say anything as her father left.

She quickly took out the flyer and read the dark words at the bottom.

_You have been chosen to participate in the Mysticum Ludos. Your dragon magic and slayer ability will make this game more interesting. The battle of demons, wizards and humans will help shape this new world. Please come to the location listed below_.

Sapphire checked her amulet and saw that she still has enough dragon magic for a few more intense battles. If there were monsters participating, then she was going to participate as well. She left her father a quick note, saying that she was going training and would be back in a month before leaving through the window.

* * *

"Blue, you gave been charged with grand theft and murder. How do you plea?"

Blue stared at the judge with hard eyes. She fought against her bonds but they restricted her magic so she couldn't transform. She looked over and saw the stark fear in her brother's eyes. She stood up straight and rigged.

"I plead guilty. It was my decision to act and mine alone. I will take any punishment you wish upon me."

"No Blue, don't do it!" Silver rushed forward but several guards held him back. Blue sensed Silver's demonic power raised and said quickly, "I will only go willingly if you let my brother Silver go free. I'll tell you where we hid the treasure. As for the man I murdered, he was going to kill my brother so I have no regrets ending his life."

A blonde man walked up to the judge and whispered something in his ear. The judge nodded and spoke.

"You and your brother are sentence to death by water! You will be thrown into the Serpent's Pass and left to drown. If the great mother sees it fit for you to survive then you're set free." The judge ordered. The men moved to drag Silver away and Blue jumped forward. Her brother couldn't swim; he had no chance of surviving.

"Please, I am to blame. Don't hurt my brother. There must be another way!"

"There is. The Mysticum Ludos are going to be held soon. If you or your brother wins, then you will both be set free. Do you agree to participate?"

"Yes, we'll participate."

* * *

"Good day Missy." Dia sent Platina a radiant smile as he exited the stables. She flushed lightly before she regained her composer.

"Good day Dia." It was most improper to call the knight by his name and not his station but after Diamond insisted, she resigned to using his first name. "Will you saddle my Rapidash?"

"I already did." He grinned and handed the reins to her fire horse. "I thought you might want to go for a ride this afternoon."

"Thanks Dia. I need to get some fresh air before my father's party starts. I know he means the best but I don't want to get married."

"I thought it was every princess's dream to get married. Have something against marriage?"

"I just don't want to marry a man I don't know." Platina told him. Dia felt the grip on his heart loosen. At least she didn't say that she was already in love with another.

"Let's go live your freedom to fullest." Diamond helped her mount on the fire horse. Platina gasped a little when she felt his hands around her waist. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and placed her on the horse. His hands lingered a little longer than appropriate and she felt the light touch send tingles up her back. But no matter how much she wanted him, they couldn't become. The friendship between knight and princess was scandalous enough. Anyways, she was nothing more than a friend to him.

Dia quickly mount his horse in one easy leap. "I'll race you Missy. Shall we ride to the hollow tree?"

Platina nodded and with a flick of the reins, her Rapidash raced towards the forest. Once they cleared the courtyard and were out the gate, Platina lost her cool exterior and laughed. She wasn't afraid to let herself go when she was alone with Dia. A part of her dreaded getting married and having to leave Dia but the other part of her knew that it was her duty.

They reached the tree by the river in short time considering that it was some distance from the manor. Platina was the first to stop with Dia closely behind her. She slid of her Rapidash and led the horse to the edge of the lake for a drink.

This was the spot she fell in love with Dia. They were just five at the time but the moment was embedded in her memory. He was studying to be a squire at the time and in her young innocence, she followed him wherever he went. They had stumbled upon a group of kids tormenting the fiery horse, knocking it into the river. Dia didn't think twice before rushing forward to save the horse. It was a losing battle though and Platina remembered threatening to banish them if they didn't leave.

Dia decided that Platina should keep the horse, saying that she was the real hero. From then on the horse had been her trusted mount and she named the horse Rapidash.

Dia smiled down at Platina. He never felt so far from her as he did then, he loved her but couldn't have her.

When he was going to tell her, it was time to leave, an arrow flew through the air. His body moved before his mind reacted to the arrow. He tackled Platina, knocking them both into the water. He got off her so quickly, it was as if he bounced right off her. He quickly drew his sword and moved so his body was blocking Platina.

"Show yourself!"

"You have been chosen to participate in the Mysticum Ludos. The Lady has been sentence to death." a man walked out of the shadow. He threw his bow aside and took out his sword.

Platina gasped as Dia lunged forward, his sword clashing with the man's. "As if I would let you kill Platina."

"No, her fate will be something different." A man stepped forward. He had dark skin and white hair, a blazing scarf floating in the breeze. Dia cursed under his breath, pushing the man he was currently fighting to the ground. He turned to attack the white haired man. The man was faster than he anticipated, slamming his fist against Dia's head. Platina screamed and ran to Dia side.

"Our orders have changed. The two of you are chosen to participate in the Mysticum Ludos."

* * *

Platina's head was ringing as the guard threw her roughly to the ground. She quickly rose to her knees when a man threw Dia down beside her. "Dia!"

He groaned and had a nasty bump on his head but besides that he was fine. She let out the breath she was holding and shifted so that his head rested on her lap.

"Whoever you are, please set us free. My father will pay a ransom for our safe return."

They didn't say a word to her. Platina looked around the room and saw that there were others staring at her strangely. Some had their hands bound while others looked scared and confused. They seemed to be in a theater; the stage looming above them.

"Who's in charge here?" Platina demanded.

"That's what most of us want to know." A man with green eyes said stiffly. "Gold and I were taken to be a part of some Mysticum Ludos. They said it was supposed to turn us into full wizards."

"My brother and I were sent here to enter as well. They said if we didn't win, we'll be sent to death." Another woman spoke softly.

"Attention!" They all turned to see a man walk up on stage. He had blond hair that curled upwards and clear amber eyes. Platina gasped when she recognized the man. He was Pearl, the head of her guard.

"Pearl, what are you doing here?" Platina hoped that he had sent word to her father before he left to save her and Dia.

"I was never good enough for you. No matter what I did, you never loved me, never so much as looked at me!" Pearl shouted at her. "You and your family had looked down on me long enough! I will get the recognition I deserve. I will become the new lord of the six regions!

"I have already sent thousands of my men to capture the six regions. I have also captured warriors with unique abilities so that one of you may become my new general. This lucky man or woman will lead my army to rid the world of evil. You will all be put into a coliseum where your skills will be tested. There are twelve of you currently but only one will survive."

"You don't expect us to kill each other, do you?" Yellow gasped. She didn't have any fighting ability; she wouldn't last the first hour!

As if Pearl had read her mind, he said, "Each of you will be given a choice of weapon. If anyone refuses, they will be killed. Speak up now."

No one spoke for several moments before Blue stepped forward, "I was told that if my brother or I won, we would be pardoned. I only agreed to join on that condition. How do you expect us both to be set free when you say only one can survive?"

"I did promise you that, didn't I? I am no liar so if both you and your brother survive to the end, you will become my general and your brother set free."

"That's not fair!" Crystal exclaimed. "I'm not going to murder my sister!"

"There are more of us than you!" Fire erupted in Red's eyes. "We can easily defeat you."

When Red would've jumped onto the stage and attacked Pearl, a dark knight knocked him back. Platina recognized him as the man that attacked her and Dia at the pond.

"That's enough, Darkrai." Pearl ordered and the knight stepped back. "Is there anyone else who will oppose me?"

Sapphire stepped forward, her eyes hiding all emotion. She stepped right to the edge of the platform and met his eyes.

"My weapon shall be the Butterfly Swords and my dragon magic." She announced. She turned away and walked over to Darkrai who held out the twin swords to her. She took them and looked back to the group. She silently walked back to a dark corner. If she was going to be forced into battle, at least she could bring down some demons with her.

"I shall use my Cestus." Blue announced. If this was the only way to save her brother, then so be it. She just needed to make sure they stayed together and survived. Blue nodded to her brother as she pulled on the gloves with spiked knuckles. Silver joined as well, saying he didn't need a weapon.

"I shall use my magic." Green sighed. At least now he had a better chance at surviving.

"I shall also use my magic." Gold announced.

Lyra and Crystal looked at each other. Neither wanted to fight but it seemed like there was no other choice. Crystal lifted three of her fingers and Lyra nodded.

"I shall use daggers. I have several of them on my person." Crystal announced.

"I'm going to use my tekagi shuko."

"I choose the Claymore for my weapon." Red stated. He needed to buy some time for him to think of a plan. Ruby stared at his in shock but Red gave him a small reassuring smile. Ruby sighed and chose the flamberge for his weapon. The others spoke but the others that didn't were killed. Pearl sword bringing an abrupt end to their life.

"I want my long sword." Dia sat up. He turned to Platina and lowered his voice so only she could hear him, "I will protect you no matter how bloody this battle might get. They might fight to survive, for the kill but I will fight to protect you. Now quickly choose a weapon Missy."

Platina felt tears gathering. She couldn't ask Dia to do something like that for her. Even if he did defeat everyone so that they were the last two, they would have to fight each other. Dia tightened his hold on her hand and Platina took some of his strength.

"I choose to use a stiletto knife." She said softly.

Pearl finally turned to Yellow. "What is your choice?"

"I am very weak. I can't use magic for battle or wield a sword. What use am I to you?"

"You wish to die?" Pearl asked.

"Let her live." Yellow gasped and turned to the man who spoke. He was the one that challenged Pearl. Maybe if she teamed up with him, they could find a way to free themselves.

"I want to use my bow and arrows." Yellow said quickly, hugging her quiver to her body. "I won't use any other bow."

Pearl nodded and went back on stage. "One last rule: if anyone is able to kill Platina, then he or she will go free even if they're not the last standing. Let the games begin."

Yellow gasped when a dark pit appeared below her and she reached for something to steady her but her hands found only air. Dia saw a dark hole appear under Platina and lunged to help her. He was able to grab her hand but her weight caused him to fall in after her.

Dia pulled her small body closer and held her against him, "I will protect you Lady."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far and review if you do. At first I was against making Ruby and Red vampires because people might judge it as a Twilight fic worst book ever written) but I went with it anyways because they had red eyes. Sorry if you don't know some of the weapons but you can search them on google since I'm not good at describing weapons**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**In the beginning, Pearl will reference the character by what mystical creature they are. Red (The Elder Vampire), Yellow (The Priestess), Blue (The Shape Shifter), Green (The Emerald Wizard), Gold (The Golden Wizard), Crystal (The Hunter), Silver (The Demon), Lyra (The Spy), Ruby (The Younger Vampire), Sapphire (The Warrior), Diamond (The Knight), and Platina (The Princess).**

**P.S. There are others participating in the Mysticum Ludos since I want to add some character death since this is a battle to the death.**

* * *

Pearl watched the images appear on the enchanted paper on hanging on the wall. It was a map of the arena he told Darkai to create. They were sent to a different dimension and the map was designed to show the activities of those participating in the Mysticum Ludos. To the north were the mountains. Towards the south west was an ocean with an island far from shore. The rest was forest area except for the beach edging the ocean.

"Send the warrior to the mountains as well as other creatures. I want to see her ability." Pearl ordered and Darkai nodded.

"I also want to send the Elder Vampire to the beach. I want to test his ability to think quickly and his resourcefulness. Send the Priestess there as well. I want to crack her as quickly as possible. I don't want to have a soft woman leading my army. Have her face the vampire. Light against Darkness, one must fall.

"Send the Demon into the ocean. Drown him and anger the Shape Shifter so that she fights more. If he does indeed die, then tell her that it was the Knight that killed him. Send the Spy, the Shape Shifted and the Princess to the island. Place the Knight in the forest."

"I cannot do that." Darkai said calmly. "The knight is holding onto the Princess so I cannot teleport one of them without teleporting the other as well."

"So be it!" Pearl said bitterly. "Send the Golden Wizard and the Hunter to the south eastern forest. I want to test the Emerald Wizard's magic ability by sending him into the caves."

* * *

Blue woke up googly. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunrise. The last thing she remembered was that she went falling into a dark pit. She didn't recognize the place so guessed that it was in a distant land from the Region of Water. A letter appeared before her saying, _The Mysticum Ludos have commenced. You will be notified the progress of the game. There are currently fifty in the game._

Blue haven't even taken two full steps before another letter appeared before her. _The Fairy and the Dark Angel have been killed by the Warrior. There are now forty eight in the game._

Reality fully hit Blue then. This was real and everyone was going fight their very best. There must be at least one that was stronger than her. Why did she think that she can save both herself and her brother?

A splash gained her attention. She crept carefully towards the noise and saw that she was on an island. She kept to the bushes as she saw someone care out of the water, coughing violently and dragging someone behind them. The moon allowed her to see that it was a woman and she was dragging behind… Silver? Blue was about to rush forward and take out the woman until she saw the woman lower her head on his chest before placing her lips on his. What was she doing?

Lyra was coughing too much to breath much less help breathe life into the man before her. She had felt his heart beat but it was too slow for comfort. She leaned her cheek down next to his mouth but she could barely feel his breath. She pushed against his ribs, hoping to force the water out of him. It seemed like hours had gone by but she only counted of four pushes before he was breathing on his own.

She sighed and slumped down next to him. She had seen him appear above the water and struggle against the currents when she woke from the sounds of his screams. She knew that it wasn't in her best interest to save the man but she couldn't let him die such a tragic way, he deserved the chance to at least fight for his life.

From habit she began analyze the man.

She looked back at the man and blushed. He was a large man and must have been well over six feet if he was standing. His shoulders were wide as well and his well toned body told her that he must have known a lot of difficult work in his life. His auburn hair was longer than it was in style, falling to his shoulder. There was a slight bump on the bridge of his nose so he had been in a fight recently but there wasn't a bruise on his strong jaw. She started to wonder about the colours of his eyes.

For better or worse, she got her wish. His eyes were a hard grey colour. She knew because he was now staring up at her with confusion and anger in his eyes. Would he kill her? Lyra didn't stay to find out. She pushed herself to her feet and ran towards the forest. It was her element and her greatest ability was her skill to stay hidden. If she didn't want to be found, she'll stay that way. She cut her arm to leave a trail of blood and damage a blind man could follow before she ripped off a piece of her sleeve to tie around her arm. When she was satisfied with the false trail she left, she took some steps back and ran in a new direction, leaving no trace of her presence.

She could hear him behind her and jumped into a nearby mud pile to mask her scent. She quickly got to her feet and jumped onto a rock, careful to wipe away her muddy footprints and hid under some low bushes. She saw two feet appear in front of her hiding place and held her breath. Soon the footsteps walk away but the she didn't relax.

The bushes began to part.

Lyra hand inched towards her waist to where she kept her tekagi shuko. To her surprise it wasn't the steel eyed man that stood over her, instead it was a creature she had never seen before.

"Jigglypuff." The small creature repeated innocently. Lyra quickly covered the creature's mouth.

"I'm sorry little girl, but you have to be quiet or else we're going to be killed." Even though Lyra's voice was calm, her mind was racing. Was this creature a part of the game or was it an innocent creature living on the small island.

The pink creature was small and had a rounded body with short stubby limbs. Its head seem to make up its body with large blue eyes and triangular ears. Lyra couldn't remember seeing the creature at the theater so deemed that it wasn't a threat.

"I have never seen a creature like you before. I've lived in the Region of Grass and never saw you before. I don't recognize this island either so we must me in a different region."

Lyra got up, carrying the small creature in her arms. "I need to meet up with my sister. She gave me the retreat signal and we always meet up at the highest point so I need to go to the highest point. They can't turn us into killers. Crystal and I are going to escape. Since we're on an island, there probably isn't a mountain here so we'll have to make it to land."

Lyra began to walk back towards the beach but she stopped when she realized the pink creature was following her. "You want to come along?

Keep your friend close and keep your enemy closer. Blue knew that it was true. She left a trail for Silver to follow them and hoped he caught up with them before they crossed the ocean. All she had to do was stay with this girl until she turned on her. Until then she would stay in the form of the pink creature.

* * *

Light trickled through Yellow's eyes as she woke. She raised herself to her knees and turned to see the sun rising above the water's edge. The amber sand burned her fingers and filtered through her fisted hands. She read the words in the sand before her and prayed for the Great Mother to protect her.

She must have answered Yellow's prayers for when she looked up she saw him. It was the man that had fought against Pearl at the theater.

Yellow rushed over to his side. She gasped when she saw that his skin was beginning to blister as the sunlight became more intense. Was he a… vampire? Thinking quickly she threw her cloak over him. She nicked her hand with the tip of the arrow and let several drops of blood fall onto the cloak. Then she folded her hands and began to chant.

"Great mother look into this man's soul and find the man he truly is. Spare him from an untimely death and protect him. I know that your power is not unlimited and I understand what is required of me. I beg you to spare this man."

Yellow opened her eyes to see the white cloak turn black and a voice in her head spoke. _"I have heard your prayer child. He is a worthy protector and a portion of your magic is now linked with his. If you die then so the cloak will lose its magic. If the man takes off the cloak, I will not be able to protect him."_

Yellow thank the Great Mother again before she felt the connection fade. She was glad that even in this strange region, her link with the Great Mother still hold.

Red tried to stay as still as possible when he smelt the scent of blood. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that a small woman was kneeling next to him. There was a single arrow on the ground next to her. Her hands were folded as if she were praying or asking for strength. Was she asking for strength and courage to kill him?

He remembered her, she was hesitant to join the game but death could change a lot in people. He saw her open her eyes, he made his move. He tackled her to the ground so that she was on her back. She was a small woman with long blond hair. Her golden eyes stared up at him with fear but Red refused to let his resolve fall. She whimpered and her slender body quivered under his much larger body.

He raised his hand, his claws extending. Yellow screamed and brought her knee up to his groin. She pushed him off her and ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew she had to get away. Sweet Mother, she was wrong about him! How could the Great Mother be wrong about him? She could see into his soul.

She looked back and looked at the vampire. He was getting to his feet. Good Mother, he was tall. She was sure that the top of her head wouldn't even reach his shoulder. The man must weigh at least four stones. Those red eyes could look right past her defences and fears. The black hood shaded his eyes, giving him a darker look.

Red watched the woman run away. She turned back, her eyes full of question before running into the forest.

He turned and saw the sun.

Red stared at his hands in shock. Why wasn't he bursting into flames? The sun wasn't high in the sky but it was there. He knew that they weren't in the Region of Thunder anymore, he wasn't even sure they were in Magicae Regni anymore. He took off the hood of the cloak but he soon felt his face burned almost immediately. He quickly turned his back to the sun and pulled the hood over his head.

He couldn't recognize the cloak he was wearing but the golden design on the cloak was familiar. The little woman was wearing a white cloak with the same golden design but she wasn't wearing it when she ran from him. Was she the reason he wasn't affected by the sun?

He felt the guilt settle in his stomach. He had to apologize to her but he had to find out why she saved him. Then he thought about his brother. He'll have to deal with the woman later. He needed to save his brother first. He knew his brother wasn't strong enough to last to the end so the only way for him to survive was for him to kill Platina. He needed to find either one and have Ruby kill the Princess.

* * *

Gold intensified the invisibility spell around him when he heard someone coming towards him. Despite what Green would say, he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that it was better to wait out the game than to become involved in battles and tire him out. Sure his magic ability wasn't the best in the Region of Fire but he was more powerful than the damn school said. When the numbers dwindled to ten, he would begin to fight.

He saw a woman walk through the bushes. He might have not been a _complete_ idiot, but there were moments of weakness in his life.

The woman had dark blue hair, tied into two pigtails. They fell over her shoulder in soft curls. She was average height but she was a head short than he was. Gold knew his weakness and a beautiful body was one of them. Not only did she have a nice face and body, she held herself with a confidence that he had to respect.

Just as he was about to nullify his spell, she turned sharply and faced him. She took out several throwing knives so quickly it seemed to have appeared in her hand.

There was no way she could see through her spell. Gold heart was racing when she threw the knives. They went over his head and a soft thud followed. He turned to see a man fall out of the trees, a knife between his eyes.

A note appeared in front of her but she merely crumpled it and threw it to the ground. Gold took the piece of paper and read the black words. _The Hunter has killed the Werewolf, there are now forty five left in the game._

Crystal shaded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the mountain looming over her. She hoped that Lyra wasn't too far from the mountain so they could make a plan to escape sooner. She didn't want to stay in the game longer than necessary.

Crystal saw that it was impossible to meet on the first day so decided that it would be best for her to get some food to eat. She took out her knives and threw them towards a bird. She wasn't sure it was a bird at first since it too far but knew that it was likely meat.

Crystal was known for her ability to never miss her target.

She had an odd feeling that someone was following her but whenever she turned there was no one behind her or any sign that someone had ran or hid. So she continued walking but kept her eyes and ears opened.

Gold followed the woman but didn't annul his invisibility spell.

* * *

"Stop trying to kill me?" Ruby yelled as he stumbled away from the two short blades deadly descent. He turned to see the insane woman bring down her twin short blades. She rushed forward, her fist connecting with his jaw. Ruby took a step back but he didn't drop to the ground. Knowing he couldn't run anymore, he drew his flamberge and attack. She easily blocked the rapier by crossing her Butterfly Blades, trapping the weapon. She twisted her body and wrenched the flamberge from his hands and across the rocky terrain.

He jumped back and studied her. She went into a battle stance. She leaned her upper body forward. Her arms were bent at the elbow so that the blades were aligned with each other, the blades pointing away from her body. He had seen her take on three others earlier at the same time. She fought as if the blades were an extension of her body.

Her hair was partial pulled back but some of her fell forward to cup her face. She had a small and slender body which allowed her to move quicker and with more nimbleness. She only reached his shoulder yet she had backed him into a corner. Her clear dark blue eyes flashed with rage before all emotion left it once again.

Ruby almost lost his footing when he dodged her next attack. They were fighting on the mountain side which was steep and rocky. He looked past her and saw his flamberge sticking out from the ground. If he could get to his rapier, he'll have a better chance of surviving though he knew this girl was a skilled fighter while he was an amateur at best. At least the trees were dense and blocked sunlight from hitting him fully.

Sapphire moved so that her leg hooked around his and pulled his feet out from under him. He countered by flipping backwards as he went flying backwards. She soon saw her mistake when he landed next to his weapon. He pulled the rapier from the ground and lifted the thin Italian blade.

Sapphire eyes held no emotion, not the panic she felt or the anger that threaten to blind her. She dashed forward, quickly side stepping his attacks. She ducked his blade but she realized that it wasn't she, he was aiming for; he was aiming for the branches hanging over her head. She gasped when the masses of branches fell over her head. She took a couple steps back but her feet got caught on a tree root. She rolled down the steep hill side but she folded her head into her body so she took less damage.

Sapphire finally stopped when her body hit a tree, hard. Her breath was ragged when she raised herself to her feet. Pain soared through her ankle when she stood and blood dripped into her eye from the gash on her temple.

She looked up to see the red eyed man she was fighting come forward. She tried to fight against to pain but when she rushed forward to attack him, she fell into his arms. The only thing Sapphire could think of was that she had lost to a bloody... well she didn't know what he was. The greatest warrior in the Region of Earth had fallen.

* * *

"We're not in the Region of Wind anymore." Platina said as she studied one of the trees. "These plants aren't native to any of the six regions."

Dia knelt down next to her, his blue eyes wide with wonder. "How could you tell from just one look? You really are amazing. Between your brains and my fighting ability, we'll be able to survive to the end!"

Platina blushed at the compliment but hid under indifference quickly. "It's almost dark, shouldn't we make camp?"

Dia nodded and lead her to a place he deemed safe enough for them to sleep. The ground was hard but there weren't rocks so it wasn't as uncomfortable as it could be. The spot he chose was in the middle of the forest and near a clearing so he could see anyone come near. He made a fire as large as he could without fear of being seen. The trees were behind them so they could run for cover easily enough.

In a few hours it was completely dark and Dia was cooking a bird he hunted over the fire. He ripped off a piece and handed it to Platina. She took it gracefully and took a careful taste. She hummed her approval and took a bigger bite.

"Can I see your knife?" Dia asked. The question confused her but she handed him the knife. Dia scuffed at it and took out a stone. He soaked it with the water he collected from the ocean. He handed Platina the leather bottle, "Drink it."

"What are you doing?" She asked when he saw him run the stone over the edge of her knife.

"I'm sharpening it. If it's too dull, you'll need to put more power into your thrust to do any actual damage." Dia told her. When he was finished, he handed her the knife, holding onto the blade securely. "We should get some rest."

Platina nodded and lay on the hard cold floor. She shifted until she was comfortable but no matter how she turned it was never right. She felt something wrap around her and realized that it was Dia's mantle. She turned and her nose rubbed against his chest. Dia pulled her closer and wrapped the mantle around her more securely.

"No one will notice you now since there you're small." Dia whispered against the top of her head.

* * *

Green wondered though the maze in the forms of stone walls. He didn't summon fire for fear of being seen so did a cats-eyes spell instead. A low growl caught Green's attention. He turned and was the source of the noise. Green had to grin. The game was now his.

* * *

_End of Day One. Forty one are left in the battle._

* * *

**Yeah, the second chapter is finished! I know the flamberge is mostly a thrusting and slicing weapon but remember the Ruby have very little fighting ability so doesn't know how to use it properly yet. I love writing the fight scene between Sapphire and Ruby since I know how to use Butterfly Swords since my uncle taught me (he owned a Dojo). Not many shipping moments in this one but I hope you like and review.**


	3. My Life and Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

_The Emerald Wizard has killed the Elf, Drow, Eachy, Pixiu, Pontianak, and the Tavara by the Emerald Wizard. There are forty three left in the game._ Ruby handed the woman the note that appeared before him. She didn't bother to take it from him, instead she sat there motionless. She had also refused the food he offered her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She spoke finally.

"Because I don't want to die." Ruby answered her and gently wiped the blood from her temple. She raised a brow as he spoke. When he took out a needle and thread. "Hold your breath."

"I don't have any connection to anyone else in this game. No one's gonna kill ya for me." Sapphire told him quietly. She hissed when the needle pierced her skin. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her before he leaned closer and bit off the thread.

"Don't move too much or it'll open up again. I'll take out the thread when it heals more fully. Luckily you won't have a scar." He saw her eye the food in front of her and he lifted it to her lips. He bit into the turkey leg in hopes of gaining her trust and held it out to her. She took a careful nibble before taking it and eating the turkey leg.

"I'm not going to kill you because you're powerful." His explanation didn't make any sense to her but he went on. "If you hadn't tripped and twisted your ankle, I would be dead. I know that there are a lot of other powerful fighters in this game. You can probably put a big dent in that number. I would like to survive to the end so I'm letting you live so that you can defeat more powerful enemy. I will let you live on the condition that you don't kill me or my brother."

"Who's your brother?" She asked. She decided to agree with him since another, more powerful participant would probably kill him before they got close to the last ten fighters mark.

"Red. He looks like me, black hair and red eyes. He's taller too." Ruby told her. "I'll take care of you until your ankle heals. Now let see how your ankle's doing."

Ruby noticed that she flinched when he took her leg into his hands. His touch was gentle but she didn't trust him. Her hand rested lightly on her Butterfly Swords. He gently touched her ankle, making her hiss in pain before wrapping the cloth around the swollen ankle again.

"Keep your ankle wrap and it'll heal itself." He told her. "My name's Ruby of the Region of Thunder. It looks like we'll be here awhile so we should get to know one another. I don't think anyone will find us in this cave. The entrance is blocked by the trees so no one will notice it at first sight. We'll be safe hiding here."

"Sapphire from the Region of Earth." The woman offered. Ruby took her outstretched hand and shook it. When he let go, she spoke. Ruby hoped she didn't notice him flinch when she said, "I'm glad you're not a bloody vampire. I thought you were a vampire since your eyes are red. Why are your eyes red, anyways?"

"Genetics." Ruby answered shakily. "I don't know actually."

Ruby didn't know why he lied. He knew that he wasn't a good liar to begin with, so why was he even trying? He never hid the fact that he was a vampire before, why was he starting? She didn't seem too happy with magical creatures so decided that it was better that she didn't know that he was a vampire. She didn't was to die in his sleep despite her promise.

Ruby stood and went to his pack where he kept his necessaries. He pulled out his old blue cloak.

He turned back to her and knelt next to her again. "You shouldn't run around in such clothes."

"What's wrong with what I wear?" She looked down at the skirt and shirt she woven from the leaves. It was something she wore so that she wouldn't be seen as easily.

"Beautiful woman should wear more than just leaves." He saw her scowl but just grinned. "I already have your vow to not kill me so I have no reason I lie. I can make you more comfortable clothes for you if you want."

"I don't want any of your stupid clothes." She rolled her eyes but she took the blue cloak from his hands. "I want to get some rest to heal some more."

Ruby nodded when she wrapped the light blue cloak around herself and leaned against the stone wall. He waited until her breathing became even. He took the cloak gently from her body and began his work.

When Sapphire woke next, she saw that Ruby was gone. There were several more notes about the progress of the battle. It seemed as if the Emerald Wizard had taken out a number of the participant and there was only thirty two left in the game. She looked out the caves and saw that it half of the day hadn't gone by yet.

She turned the page over and saw that there was writing on the back. It was written with charcoal and the writing was neat. She guessed that Ruby had left it since she saw the words 'hunting' and 'return'. She didn't recognize the other words but didn't think much of it. She limped back to her sleeping area when she saw that something was neatly folded beside her.

She lifted the clothes and found that it was a blue bodice with attached skirt. The bodice laced in the front with grommets and split at the waist to show the underdress she wore found as well. Under the bodice, she found a black off-shoulder underdress. The gown's sleeves hanged down to her elbow and the gown reached her knees. She knew that it was inappropriate for a woman to show part of her dress but knew that it would allow her to move more freely without getting caught in the fabric. She also found dark leggings in the pile of clothes.

She didn't know why she tried on the silly clothes. Maybe it was just curiosity.

The clothes were a dark colour so he didn't have a lot of money. Only the rich and wealthy wore brightly dyed clothes. The materials were made of soft cotton unlike the silk she saw that one lady wore, that one Princess Platina.

Then a thought occurred to her. The dress hugged her body as if it was made with her in mind! If that man did indeed make these clothes for her, how did he know how to make it? Had he taken her measurement while she slept? What else happened while she was asleep?

"You shouldn't be standing on that ankle." She turned and saw the man that she was thinking about. He looked at her confused before grinning. "You look beautiful. The colours are dark so you should still be able to blend into the forest. You should still be able to fight in the dress."

It was silent for a moment before fire leaped from Sapphire's hand. "You pervert!"

* * *

Knives flew through the air. Crystal side stepped quickly, pinning the Sorcerer's hands to the tree behind him. He couldn't reach his wand and she deemed him powerless. She broke his wand in two, throwing them to the ground in front of him. Unlike Wizards, Sorcerers didn't have the ability to use hand magic. Without their wands, they couldn't use their magic.

She turned and began to walk away. She was calm and her back was rigged. Gold stood next to her, inhaling the soft scent of lilacs. It seemed to cling to her hair. She wore a long white jacket over her faded yellow tunic and breeches. Her long sleeve lifted a little for him to see the knives swooned into the fabric. Gold guessed that she had more hidden in her jacket.

Gold walked along her, wondering what she would say if she knew he was a mere arm length away. He was lost in thought that he didn't notice her stop. He turned back to look at her but he didn't know why she stopped. Then he heard it: the sound of metal rattling together.

Her face had seemed to gone pale as blood trickle down her arm. Blood?

Gold rushed forward but stopped when a voice came. The voice was soon followed by a man that walked out of the shadows, "This is much too easy. I'm an Ironcraft that control metals, and here I found a woman that covers herself in knives. Does it hurts having hundreds of knives pierce into your skin?"

Soft hacking sounds came from the woman and Gold rushed forward. "Swift!"

Stars burst from his hands and sliced through the Ironcraft. The stars weren't big enough to cut off any of his body parts but it did leave several scars on the man's face. He screamed and clutched his face in pain. Gold summoned thunder to attack the man. He couldn't have two spells active at once so he had to kill the man before the woman sees him.

Crystal let out the breath she was holding and quickly took off her jacket. The knives hadn't pierced her skin too deeply before the pressure lessened. She looked up to see her attacker fall back. Her eyes were drawn to the man that stood over the ironcraft. He was lean but there was no question about the strength he held. His shaggy hair was midnight black and fell to the nape of his neck. He started to turn.

Gold. His eyes were glowing gold!

He ran into the forest before she could call out to him.

She took a couple steps to go after him but he was already gone. She turned back to the man that he had just killed. She took the note that appeared before her and blocked her vision. _The Golden Wizard had killed the Ironcraft. There is now thirty one left in the game._

She was lucky he didn't realize her presence or else he would've killed her as well.

Were there others like him that could control her knives? She picked up on of the stars the man had used to defeat the Ironcraft. Hesitantly, she bit the star. It wasn't made of any metal she knew.

She stood and threw one of the stars which found itself in a tree trunk. Her aim with the star wasn't as good with her knives but it would do. She sewed most of her knives into her belt so when that another Ironcraft came her way, he wouldn't be able to overpower her so easily. She would just throw away her belt and use the stars instead.

She took the many stars and placed them inside her coat pocket. If she ever met the wizard again, she would kill him.

Gold watch her gather the stars. He decided to stay by her side in case she had to battle an enemy that was too powerful.

* * *

"What a pretty bubble." Lyra tilted her head confused at the sight of the single bubble in front of her. When she was about to touch the bubble, the animal she name Jigglypuff, jumped on her head and took the bubble. Lyra puffed her cheeks at the sight and said, "Okay, hog the bubble."

Blue didn't acknowledge the woman. She held the bubble to her ear and popped it, listening to the message. It was a technique she and silver had develop to send messages to each other, they would send message through bubbles.

"Sister, I am going to fly to the mainland a head of you so you don't need to worry about me drowning or finding a way for me to cross the water." She heard Silver voice said.

_That idiot!_ Blue's mind screamed. He could barely control himself when he use his demonic power so what chance did he has of controlling his demon form through the whole trip? The last time he had attempted to use his demon form, he had lost control and almost killed her. Blue had to all but knocked him but to stop his rampage.

"How should we cross this ocean?" Lyra's voice brought Blue out of her thoughts. Blue inwardly sigh. She had to get this woman across before she could deal with her headstrong brother. She inflated and began to float in the air. Lyra grasped and Blue rolled her eyes when she almost forgot to grab onto her feet.

Blue hoped the woman could hold onto to her feet because her brother was her first priority and the woman was just a tool.

* * *

Yellow let out a calm breath. The pixie that was attacking her was faster than Yellow thought the small thing could fly. The pixie sent flames flying towards Yellow and she threw her arms over her face to protect herself.

Red stopped when he heard a woman's scream. His mind raced as he recognized the scent that filled his nostrils. He ran out of the bushes and saw the small woman fighting against a pixie. She was having trouble defeating a creature he wouldn't bother with.

"Freeze!" The woman yelled and lifted her arm. A force seemed to render the pixie incapable of movement and pushed it back against the tree. Red saw her nock her arrow and knew the battle was over. He was shocked when she only pinned the Pixie's wings, a far cry from the heart.

"I am sorry little pixie." She sounded truly remorseful but Red doubted her. The woman folded her hands and began to chant. "Dear Mother, forgive this poor spirit."

The wind seemed to pick up and the white dress the woman wore started to dance. Her white dress was modest and fell in many layers. It was so long it seemed to drag on the ground. The dress had a V-neck line and loose sleeves. Her long blonde hair was tied into a single ponytail but a few tendrils fell forward to cup her face.

Yellow turned and scream at the sky, "You can't make me a killer! The Great Mother will see that you all will be punished!"

Red watched the woman as she walked away. Her steps seemed to slow and she turned to face him. When her eyes met his, her face visibly paled. She nocked her arrow quickly but her hands were shaking so much she couldn't center her aim.

"Stay away from me. I don't want any part of this game. I just want to go home." Her voice was shaky but Red saw that she gained some of composure, her aim more sure.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought you were going to kill me so I just reacted." Of all the things he could've say; that was the last thing she thought he would say. Nevertheless, she kept her aim centered on his heart. "I just want to find my brother and escape maybe we can help each other."

Red desperately wanted to help the girl but knew that he could only sae himself and his brother. The woman seemed to believe him though and lowered her arrow. She took a shaky breath before saying, "My name is Yellow of the Region of Grass. The Great Mother had seen into your soul and deemed you a worth protector of mine and I trust her judgement."

"My name is Red of The Region of Thunder."

It was on the tip of Red's tongue to say that Vampires didn't have souls but she went on, "Your life is bound with mine. I ask the Great Mother to protect you from the sunlight since I know you are a vampire. She agreed on the condition that my magic is linked with you. If I were to die, you will lose her protection and die from sunlight."

The woman was blackmailing him! Red couldn't believe the small woman that wouldn't look him in the eyes had so easily bent him to her will.

"I am sorry. I know that I am only going to be a burden for you since I am weak but I have… abilities that can help you. I also know that you want your brother to kill The Princess so that he is set free but there is no need for such bloodshed. If we convince enough participants to band with us, then we could escape this world together!"

Red didn't know how she knew his plans to free his brother but thought against questioning her. He would stay with her and protect her. When he found his brother, he would tell him to kill Platina but keep this Yellow alive. When they were the last two and day turned to darkness, he would kill her.

Until then, his life was hers.

* * *

"I walked around the whole island and it's totally isolated." Dia told Platina when he came back to their camp. She had been resting and hadn't heard him leave.

"There's probably only a few selected warriors on the island and I'm guessing most are on the mainland. We should stay here since it's safer." Platina told him. He nodded.

"That's probably the best plan." Dia nodded. "I saw two others fly away to the mainland so we don't have to worry about others much."

"It's better not to fight." Platina said softly. "At least we don't have to be worried about battling anyone."

A letter appeared in front of them. Dia thought it was just another letter about the progress. They bother jumped to their feet when the read the letter. _Like hell I'm going to let you._

Dia grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. He didn't know for sure but he had a feeling Pearl had sent them the letter. He skidded to a stop when the ground in front of him exploded. The ground began to cave in to reveal a dark pit. He heard Platina cry out and push him to the side. He landed hard against a tree with Platina's small body pressed against him. He looked over her shoulder and saw the dark pit in the place he was standing.

"We need to get off this island." Dia pulled Platina after him. Several times she pulled him back and saved him from being blown from into pieces.

"Wait!" Platina grabbed his hand, saving him yet again. "We can't just run in a random direction! The rocks on the area that's about to explode shakes for exactly five seconds before the ground explodes! I'll watch the ground and you run." Dia nodded and he knelt down so she could climb onto his back. "Run, now! The ground is about to explode!"

Dia dashed forward and Platina tightened her hold on him. She wanted to shut her eyes in fear but knew that she was Dia's eyes now. He had to dodge the trees blocking their way and she had to watch the ground for explosions.

"Left!" Dia didn't even question her and he stepped to the side, never slowing. They broke out onto the beach and Platina crawled off his back.

"We need to find something to use for a raft! I wish we had more time to make a more elaborate raft but there is none. We need drift woods that's big enough to support us both but still buoyant. Get some wood we can use to paddle the raft."

As Platina listed instructions, Dia ran to the water's edge to judge the distance to mainland. He could hear the explosions at his back and feel the heat from the debris that rained down around them.

"There's no time to make a raft." Dia said urgently. He looked around frantically, hoping to find something that could save their life. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water. He wasn't a fool to think that they could swim to the shore but there must be a way off the island.

He saw a patch of land moving away from the ocean and didn't think twice before helping Platina onto the slice of land. Something started to moan beneath them and the land broke away from the island entirely. Dia gasped and saw a head burst out from the water.

What strange creature had they climbed on?

* * *

Silver breathed deeply as he flew towards the mainland. He hoped that Blue had gotten his message. He noticed her scent on the island but wanted to take out as many participants as possible. He knew his sister was only trying to protect him but he was a grown man and fight for himself. He shook his head and concentrated on controlling his powers. All he had to do was concentrate on materialize his wings and get to land.

Silver stopped in mid-air when fire engulfed his vision. He flew higher into the air, dodging the fire. He saw a man with spiky orange hair. He was sitting on top of a strange orange dragon like creature. The man lifted his arms and a glow surrounded his hand.

"Breath fire!" The creature began to shake but he did as the man ordered. Silver cursed and dodged the attack. In the back of his mind, he heard someone cry.

"You're battle is with me, Green of the Region of Fire."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I so evil :3**

**My friend asked me what type out clothes the dex owners were wearing and it's mostly from medieval times. I describe the girls' clothes a bit more since the guys only wear breeches and tunics. I got Yellow's character design idea from my aunt's Mythic Tarot Deck, there's a card called The High priestess. I was against adding pokemon but Green's Charizard is just too awesome to not have. But I probably won't have everyone have pokemon. Not many shipping moment (beside Frantic and Commoner) but get ready for some shipping moments in the next chapter. All the creatures listed above are real (or at least found in myths and folklore)**

**Review if you liked!**


	4. Bonds Made In Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

Lyra gasped when she saw an explosion in the distance. Two fighters seemed to be battling in the air, one was flying and the other was flying on a dragon. The fighter that had wings sent blasts of dark energy towards the dragon but not one hit its target. Something else was off, as The Demon fought, a demonic aura rose around him.

"That idiot!" Lyra looked up at the souce of the voice. She saw that Jigglypuff had spoken for the first time. That wasn't all the pink balloon did. Jigglypuff began to shift. Its pink skin turned to a purple hue before turning blue. Lyra eyes widened when she saw that her pink balloon had turned into a giant turtle. As the creature shifted into the turtle, Lyra's grip on its leg loosened and she fell towards the ocean.

Lyra twisted her body so that the impact of wasn't as great when she hit the water. She cried out in pain when her shoulder hit hard ice. She struggled to raise herself to her feet. She could feel cold ice beneath her hand but that was impossible. There was an ocean there moments before. She looked up and saw a woman walk towards the two fighters. She was walking on the sea, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Lyra scrambled to her feet. She had to save him, she recognized The Demon, the man she saved from drowning.

* * *

"Rapid Spin!" Blue pulled her head, arms and legs into her shell. She began to spin and tackled the dragon while it was distracted with battling her brother.

Blue saw that the rider was frozen with shock and changed into her human form. She twisted her body and kicked the shock man off the dragon. He fell into the water with a large splash. She shifted into her Milotic form and wrapped her serpent form around the dragon. The dragon couldn't fly because she was pinning down its wings, and it went crashing into the water. She was able to breath under the water but it was obvious the dragon couldn't. All she had to do was hold this dragon under the water until it died.

"Return!" The dragon shrunk and turned into a ray of light. She turned and saw the man her brother was battling. He was in a large bubble and the ray of light returned to his hand. Blue shape shifted into a mermaid so that she was able to move more agile in the water.

"Thunder." He placed his hand out of the bubble.

"Whirlpool!" Blue swam around him, creating a whirlpool. Green stumbled back when he got caught in vortex. Blue swam to the eye of the whirlpool and attacked. "Bubble Beam!"

Green swore as the bubbles broke his bubble and hit his body. They were just little bubbles but they seemed to explode with the force of a Fire Bitz. The woman was fast and powerful. The moment he saw her, she swam to another location. He felt more bubbles explode against his back. He swore beneath his breath as the attacks continued.

He couldn't use a thunder attack without hurting himself as well but at her current speed, he wouldn't be able to attack the woman. When she swam in front of him, she hit him across the face with her tail, sending him into the sea floor. He grunted, he didn't know how much longer his Dive spell would last so he had to think fast. He was powerful enough to have one spell active and summon attacks.

"Frenzy Plants!" Green controlled the roots in the water so that they grabbed onto the woman's tail.

"Razor Shell." Shells appeared in her hands and she cut the vines but they were too thick. The wines pulled her down and slammed her against the ground. She grumbled since it was probably his revenge for her doing the same to him.

She looked up and saw his eyes filled with panic. He placed a hand over his mouth and swam towards the surface. She grinned and swam after him, _so he's out of air already._

"Where are you going?" She grabbed onto his feet. He swore and manipulated the currents so that they broke out of the water. He spurted out water and saw that the woman had also broke out of the water. They both turned when a soft laughter caught their attention.

It was a woman walking towards them. A white haze surrounded her hands and she walked on the water, no ice. "My name is Lorlei, the Ice Queen."

She raised her hand and they realized that she was going to freeze the water with them in it! Green jumped out of the water and went to punch her, fire surrounding his hand. At the same time, Blue attacked as well with her Cestus. Lorlei simply stepped back. When Green and Blue's hand crossed, Lorlei created ice so that their hands were bind together.

"What?" Blue tried to pull away but only ended up jerking Green off his feet.

"My arm doesn't bend that way." Green snapped and pulled his arm back. "Just hold on and I'll get this ice off us."

With his free hand, Green summoned fire. He brought the flame as close to their hand as he dared but it didn't seem as if it was making the ice melt. Green swore beneath his breath the same time Lorlei giggled. "That is my nevermeltice. Nothing can melt it. The only way you'll free yourself is by defeating me."

"No problem." Blue dashed forward, but fell forward when Green held her back.

"Leave this to me." Green raised his hand. "Flamethrower!"

Fire leapt from his hand but the Ice Queen merely dodged again. "Is that the best you can do? I would suggest you defeat me or you'll never see your demon brother again

"What have you done with Silver?" Blue began to shift, her eyes began to glow blue, the iris almost gone.

"So the Demon's name was Silver? Shame, he was such a good looking man. I froze him in a block of ice and placed him in the forest. You probably won't be able to find him before he freezes to death. Then again, even if you find him, you wouldn't be able to free him. He's trap in the same ice that's binding your hands with his."

"Not if I kill you." Blue ran forward, her arm becoming that of a beast. She brought down her arm but Lorlei sidestepped and unleashed shards of ice at them. Blue easily dodged by changing her form. She couldn't change her left arm, the arm connected with this man and felt ice nick her skin. Green didn't have such luck and the ice scratched him lightly.

"Razor Wind!" Green summoned a wind that sliced at the woman. Lorlei merely created a thick wall of ice that blocked his attack. No matter what he or the woman at his side did, they couldn't defeat that woman. He knew that it was partly because the woman he was attached to. They were battling as two and not one.

They couldn't win. He laced his finger with the woman and screamed, "Teleport."

Blue didn't know what happened. Lights and colours flashed before her eyes before shapes came back into focus. Leaves, oak, why was they here? She groaned and sank to her knees. She felt sick to her stomach. Where was she anyways? She was just in a battle with Lorlei to save her brother but now she was in the forest.

"Sorry." A deep voice spoke. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into soft green eyes. "You might feel a little disorientated since you're not used to teleporting. Take deep breaths."

He was impossibly handsome. He had a strong jaw and dark green eyes. Good Mother, his eyes. There was something about his hard green eyes. How many colours could a man eyes hold and were there so many shades of green in the world? His hair was orange, spiking in every direction. His shoulders were broad as well and there wasn't a millimetre of fat on the man.

"You idiot!" Blue hit him over the head. "Why did you teleport us away? I needed to defeat her. I needed to save my brother."

Green noticed that her voice hitched at the last sentence.

"We were losing." Green informed her calmly. "We would've been killed if we continued to battle her."

Green stopped listening to the woman's yelling. They should very well consider him dead while he was attached to this woman. She insisted on yelling at him instead of looking at the advantage of teaming up. The Great Mother knew that not working together would very well lead to their death.

He looked back at her. She was taller than the average woman but she only reached his shoulder. Her hair was deep brown and flowed past her shoulder. He looked her up and down. She had the bluest eyes he ever saw, deeper than the sea. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair that had sunset fire on the edges, just to see if it would burn his fingers. Good Mother, this game must be getting to him! He needed to keep a straight head so that he could survive.

"Look woman." He snapped. "I don't like this situation any more than you but we have no other choice but to cooperate. Or at least we should agree not to claw out each other's throat. We can continue this battle after we defeat Lorlei and get free. Until then let's just get along. I'm Green of the Region of Fire."

"Blue of the Region of Water." Blue said cautiously. "And this alliance is purely temporary."

"Agreed." Green said sternly.

* * *

"What an interesting turn of events," Lorlei looked into the piece of ice that showed the image of the woman and man that had escaped. She stood from her seat on the cloud. She decided that it was time for a change of scenery. She spread her arms, white frost extending from her fingertips. "Sheer Cold."

* * *

"It's snowing." Lyra said with awe as she saw the snow fall.

"Thanks for saving me." She turned to see the Demon she saved. Just as Lorlei was going to freeze him, Lyra tackled him to the ground. She temporary stunned the Ice Queen with fairy dust she carried with her, allowing them to escape. She had tried to call out to her poor lost Jigglypuff but the man just grabbed her hand and flew her to the mainland.

"Don't think anything of it. I… I can't just let people die. After the fire, my whole life revolved around making sure no one died." Lyra told him as she sat next to him.

Silver tilted his head down to look at her. She was small and didn't even reach his shoulder. When he lifted her, she weighed next to nothing. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied in two and her eyes were a softer shade of brown.

"Thank you but I need to go now." Silver got to his feet.

"What? Where are you going?" Lyra stood as well and ran to match her step with his.

"I need to go find my sister." He told her.

"So both you and your sister were dragged into this? My sister is here too. I haven't seen her yet and I'm worried about her." She went on despite the fact that Silver never answered her. "My name is Lyra of the Region of Grass. My sister's name is Crystal."

"Why did you save me?"

"I told you already-"

"No, why did you save me from drowning? Why did you run?" Silver knew the answer in his heart. She obviously knew that he was a demon so she must be afraid.

Lyra seemed to blush at that. "I couldn't let you drown when I could save you. My sister and I work as partners in _Incruenta Unitas_. I usual just work as a spy. I collect information and my sister is the one that takes them down. I ran because I was afraid that you would kill me. I also needed to meet my sister."

Silver had heard of them. The sisters were known for taking down the worst of criminals. Blue had been worried that the duo would come after them. But it wouldn't have mattered much since the king captured them. He wondered what secrets she would be able to find about him if she stayed with him. Would she discover his crimes?

"I'm happy that you got us to the shore, but I wish that you wouldn't have saved me before I found Jigglypuff." Silver stiffened. Jigglypuff was the creature that his sister Blue transformed into mostly. What was his sister doing helping this woman?

Silver sighed. His sister had her reason and he would trust them, "We should stay together since it's safer. We could help each other find our sisters."

* * *

Crystal knelt in front of the river. She cupped her hand into the water and washed her face. It was ice cold but knew that it would make her more alert. She didn't know why but she felt as if her sister was close and that she was in danger. She stepped back from the water and looked into the water. Crystal spun around quickly and pinned the man to the tree. She placed her knife against his neck.

As quickly as she moved, her knife sliced his neck.

"Duck!" A voice cried out and dropped to the ground. She looked up and saw vines began to chock a man. She turned to see who called out to her but she didn't see anyone. This was the fifth time that day that someone had warned her about someone sneaking up to attack her.

"Who's there?" She called out. "Show yourself."

"My name is Gold." She looked towards where the voice came from but there was no one across the water. She quickly pulled out a knife when she saw ripples on the lake. When she felt a hand on her cheek, she sliced at the air, hoping to hit him. She felt her knife hit flesh and blood hit the ground. It was only a few drops and she was sure that she only nicked him.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "And show me your face."

"I can't do that. I'm a… an angel. I want to help you. It's my mission from the Great Mother to do so. She sent me here do I am not part of the game." He lied. When a piece of paper appeared before them, he grabbed grabbed it and hid it in his back pocket.

"Have I hurt you?"

"No… Gold." Crystal admitted. Should she really trust this man? "My name is Crystal from the Region of Grass."

"Crystal… Crys." Gold tested her name on his lips. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. The only thing that rivaled it was her saying his name.

"Tell me one thing." Crystal knelt beside the lake again. "What exactly is your mission?"

"I have to get you out of this hell hole." Gold spoke.

"Change it." Crystal said in a hard voice, "I want you to help me find a man with gold eyes. And kill him. After that, will you help me find my sister and help us escape?"

Gold flinched at that and asked, "What did he do to you? Didn't he save you from that Ironcraft?"

"I don't give a damn that he saved me. One act of kindness doesn't make up for ruining my life! I swore to track him down and make him pay for destroying what I care for the most. Lyra and I are lucky that we even survive that blasted fire."

Crystal looked up when she felt something heavy around her shoulders. It was a wool cloak. Crystal pulled it around her closer. It was still warm from his body and it smelt of rain and grass. The cloak was black with gold edgings and a few sizes too big. There was a symbol embroidered onto the cloak, a crest that she recognized from a school from the Region of Fire. She couldn't remember what the school taught but the cloak was elegant.

"I thought you were cold since you shivered." Crystal couldn't help but blush at his deep voice. She thought she heard his voice before.

* * *

"Stop this Red!" Yellow screamed as swords clashed.

Red didn't seem to hear her for he raised his Claymore over his head. Dia brought his sword up and stopped Red's downward slice. Dia placed his free hand on the flat of his sword and braced his knees so that he had more lavage in defending against the sword. The broad Scottish sword required Red to hold the hilt with both hands while his sword was heavy while Dia's sword was lighter but not by much. Dia stepped back so that Red would lose his balance. Agile as a cat, Red only stumbled slightly before he advanced on Dia.

"Please Red!" Yellow drew her arrow as a warning. The two men didn't even look at her. When she saw the two camping, she informed Red hoping that they could join forces. Unfortunately, Red ignored her and attacked the two. The man had reacted quickly, drawing his sword and pushing the woman towards the bushes.

As the battle went on and Red continued to ignore her cries, Yellow saw that the only solution was to kill the man. If her arrow killed him, the Great Mother might forgive his soul. "Great Mother, please preserve his soul."

Before she released her arrow, she felt a pain in her shoulder. She let go of the string and the arrow hit a tree. Yellow gasped as she sank to the ground. The wound wouldn't kill her but she felt her shoulder burn. She turned and saw a woman stand above her. Platina took a cautious step forward and pulled the knife from Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow almost pasted out from the pain. She covered her mouth with her hand when she felt herself cough violently. When she looked at her hand, she saw that blood stained her hand.

Red turned to Yellow at the sound of her coughing and the smell of blood. He quickly pushed his opponent away and rushed to help Yellow. Blood flowed rigorously from a wound in her shoulder. Red pressed a hand against his shoulder so that the blood flow slowed.

"Hold still. I'm going to heal you. Vampires' saliva has healing abilities." Red told her. He pulled back her dress so he could see the wound more clearly. It was deep but wasn't large since it was just a stab wound from a stiletto knife. He bent down and licked the wound, drawing back quickly.

"Damn," Good mother, did her blood have to taste so sweet? He bit his tongue to resist the temptation of biting her. He saw that the wound began to heal itself and put her dress back in place. He stood up and felt something cold against his throat.

Yellow stood and nocked her arrow. She aimed at the woman that held the knife to Red's neck. "Let go of him or I swear to the Great Mother that I'll out this silver arrow through your head.

"No you won't." Yellow felt a cold blade against her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see the man that Red was battling. "This is where your fight ends."

Yellow turned her fearful eyes to Red. The look on his face told her that he knew that they were defeated. She took a shaky breath before saying, "Stop. I am one of the six Great Priestesses. If you kill me then I will damn your soul to the Devil! Release my protector this instant."

Yellow reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the amulet that symbolized her station. Platina let go of Red as if stunned. Everyone knew the cost of taking a high Priestess's life. Yellow stood straight, her back rigged. "Crease your fighting and put down your weapons. Now!"

Dia and Platina dropped their weapons and Red sheathed his sword. "Now, I propose that we band together. We can help each other escape and put an end to this pointless battle. Join us. The Great Mother had seen to it that we escape."

"We'll band together." Diamond agreed. When Red pulled Yellow away, Dia grabbed Platina. The two man spoke at the same time, "If you feel as if they're tricking us, tell me. I'm not putting you in danger."

* * *

"This is interesting." Pearl sat back in his chair. "They think they can escape. Darkai, send Lance to take care of the Priestess. She's going to be a problem. Have Lorlei take out the Demon. Tell me about the progress of King Norman of the Region of Thunder and encourage him to pay a certain cave a visit. Agatha would like to see that Emerald Wizard again, wouldn't you say? Have Jasmine join the game as well."

* * *

_End of Day Two. Twenty six are left in the battle_

* * *

**Yay another chapter! I should've made the original number higher since I'm running out of participants fast and it's only the second day! I am currently fangirling about Red with his Claymore. My best friend is Scottish so I wanted to have a Scottish sword in my story.**

**Sorry no Franticshipping moment but I have something planned for them but I need for their relationship to progress a little more. Anyways, there's not much I can make them do in a cave or at least any I can have them do. Just imagine all the off scene moments their having currently.**

**Review if you liked this chapter.**

**P.S._ Incruenta Unitas _means bloodless unity**


	5. True Colours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"What's so hard about following a simple plan? I strike then you strike. It's like a dance, step one, step two and so forth." Green told the woman next to him. He looked back at the Troll they had found.

"I think my way is better." Blue insisted. "We took out enough enemies without a plan. Just rush them and take them out by surprise."

"We need have a plan or we'll be killed. We're already at a disadvantage. Can you just work with me?"

Green cursed when Blue ignored him and jumped out of the bushes, morphing her right arm to a purple blob. He groaned when she stumbled and feel head first into the man they were stalking, her arms wrapping around his neck. Green was about to leapt out to help her but he saw her gesture for him to stay back.

"Please don't kill me." Tears rolled down her eyes as she pressed her body against the man.

"This is survival." The man raised his arm to strike her but he stopped when Blue rubbed his arms. Green watch carefully as Blue hands move skillfully across the man chest. Green rolled his eyes when she lowered her lashes seductively.

"Maybe I can spare you if I get something in exchange for something." The Troll grinned evilly and the image of tearing the creature into pieces flowed in his mind. With his bare hands would be best, he decided.

"I just want to live." Blue said sweetly. She stepped closer, any closer and she would've been in his skin! Green hoped she'll do whatever she was planning because his patient was running out. "I don't have anything you would want. Wait I do have this."

When the man leaned closer to kiss her, Blue's free hand morphed. The Troll gasped when Blue stabbed him in his gut. He looked down and saw Blue hand had changed into a sword.

Blue turned back to Green and grinned confidently, "I told you my way was easier."

Green stared at the woman before him. What kind of woman had he gotten stuck with?

* * *

"So you always wanted to be a wizard?" Sapphire stared at Ruby in awe. It had been two weeks since Ruby had taken her to the cave and five days since her ankle fully healed. Ruby had insisted on her staying a little longer to make sure that she fully healed.

"Yes." Ruby nodded and ignored the fact that it was rude for her to be talking with her mouth full. "I always wanted to be born a wizard so I can create beauty. My father though me silly to try to be something I can never be. I was born a… human and my father always wanted me to grow up to be a great warrior. He would love you."

"Practical father." Sapphire nodded, "Strength is always something to aim for. Humans like us can't create magic so we have to become stronger physically."

"What about the fire hand thing you used on me on the first night we were here?" Ruby asked, eyeing the red necklace around her neck. It glowed when she used her dragon magic on him. Was it from an admirer?

"My dragon magic? My father collected dragon's blood and placed it in my necklace. He created it so that I can perform simple magic similar to dragons. The only way to defeat a dragon is to use dragon magic. My father is probably worried about me right now. I said that I'll only be gone for a month and half a month already passed by."

What Ruby was going to say was cut off by a note appearing in front of them. _Congratulations for begin one of the last eighteen warriors in the Mysticum Ludos. The last eighteen warriors are: the Elder Vampire, the Priestess, the Shape Shifter, the Emerald Wizard, the Golden Wizard, the Hunter, the Demon, the Spy, the Younger Vampire, the Warrior, the Knight, the Princess, the Ice Queen, the Second IronCraft, the Dragon, the Ghost, the Siren, and the King._

Ruby sighed. It was another reminder that they were trapped in the blasted game. When he was with her, he could forget that they were trapped, that they might die, that he was anything but human.

"I'm fed up with this game!" Sapphire crunched up the paper and threw it across the cave. "I can't see the reason for this game anymore! I just want to go home!"

Ruby couldn't stand to see her angry tears. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She stiffened a little at his touch but relaxed after a moment. He would never hurt her; she realized that after some time. He patted her arm reassuringly, "if one of us makes it out of this battle, I hope it's you. You have a father to get back to."

There was something in his voice that caught her attention. He was so different from the other men she knew. He wasn't packed with muscles but he was a strong man. She never saw him fight apart from their one battle and what she saw didn't impress. But every night he came back to the cave with some kind of strange animal. He never showed off or boost about his strength like the other warriors she knew.

"What happened to your father?" She asked out of curiosity. There were so many things she didn't know about him.

"I'll tell you about my story if you tell me about yours." Ruby didn't wait for her reply before going on, "I was born in the Region of Thunder. My father and I never got along since I wouldn't become the warrior of his dreams. My brother Red was a buffer but he left to find work when I was twelve. He's six years older than me, but we've always been close. At the age of twelve, I ran away from home and went on a journey to find a way to gain magic. To say my journey wasn't going well was an understatement. Every wizard I went to laughed at my dream. I was a mere human.

"After some time, I got into trouble. A group of bandit ambushed me. Out of nowhere, my brother came out and saved me. Turned out he was keeping tabs on me. I would've died from the loss of blood if it wasn't for him."

"How did he heal you?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know how to explain it." Ruby lied and quickly changed the topic. "I don't know much about you. Will you tell me about your father and your childhood? Do you have any fears?"

"I'm not afraid of much. I learned that fear makes us weak." Sapphire smiled softly as she changed the topic and told him about her childhood. Ruby laughed when she told him about the many mischief she got into when she was child. "I'm sorry that I hurt you but I thought…"

"I know." Ruby smiled. He was lucky that didn't she burn him too much. In general vampires' body healed themselves, so it was difficult to kill a vampire. Only sunlight, a stake through the heart or an injury that resulted in severe blood loss could kill a vampire. If they were injured, then they would need human blood to heal themselves. Then he remembered that he needed human blood. The longest a vampire could go without human blood was a week. Vampires couldn't eat human food but he tried to hide that fact from Sapphire.

"I need to go." Ruby stood suddenly. "I'm hungry and it's still early in the day so it should still be safe."

Sapphire nodded as he left even as she wondered why he only went out at night. He hated lying to her but he had no choice. She would only be angrier if he told her now. She'll hate the fact that he hid it from her for so long. He groaned when she called after him with laughter in her voice.

"You don't even eat much. What is the point of going hunting? You never eat anyways."

* * *

"So we're down to the last eighteen." Red read the paper. "That puts a hold in your 'let's team up and band against the crazy evil person' plan. I don't think there are enough people to fight against Pearl."

He saw the distressed look on her face and quickly reassured her.

"We'll find a way. Anyway, the others must be powerful if they lasted this long." Red patted her shoulder. He sniffed the air and rushed to his feet. He could smell his brother. The Great Mother must've been with him since Platina was just resting against a tree. He could free his brother. "I need to go Yellow."

"Is it your brother?" Red felt his heart drop. He didn't know how she was able to read his thoughts but she couldn't deny that she was right. He debated if he should use his mind control to make her forget but decided against it. He didn't want to betray her trust and it didn't feel right to use his powers on her.

"Yes and I'm going to find him. I smell his scent nearby. Don't try to stop me." Red pulled the black cloak closer around him. It was getting close to sunrise and he needed to find his brother before the sun rises fully. His brother didn't have any protection from the sun like he did.

"I'm not going to stop you from finding your brother. I just want to caution you on your plan to free your brother by having him kill the Princess. Platina means a lot to Dia and despite Pearl's words, he still love her. We need Dia's cooperation to help us through this battle and he'll most likely kill you for hurting Platina."

"I'll be back soon." Red ignored her words, "If you sense any trouble, scream and I'll come back for you."

"Why can't I come with you?" Yellow asked.

"I want to talk to my brother alone. If this is one of Pearl's tricks, I don't want to drag you into any danger. I won't do anything that will cause unnecessary death."

"At least promise me that no one will die, that you won't do anything too rash. I don't want to see any more death than I already have. Thirty two lives had already been wasted in this game."

Red only nodded slightly but Yellow took it as his acceptance. She waited and after some time, she followed him.

* * *

"Did you hear them?" Dia cracked his eyes opened at Platina voice. He nodded slightly to her. He had stiffened when he heard Yellow try to discourage Red from killing Platina but forged sleep. He didn't move until both Yellow and Red left.

"I did." Dia sat up and sheath his sword. "We're leaving now. I don't want to put you in danger. Even if Yellow convinced him not to kill you, I'm not going to risk your life. I have a plan but I have to do it alone. We'll find Yellow and other she was able to convince to join her. I want you to be protected."

"No." Platina said firmly. "We should stay together."

* * *

"I don't think your sister's coming." Crystal ignored Gold's words.

"She'll come, I know she will. All we have is each other, she won't abandon me and she can't be dead. I know fighting isn't her strength and that she sometimes have foolish notions but she can survive. I'm not leaving without my sister."

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" Gold sat next to her. They had reached the top of the mountain and she sat at the edge, looking over the whole arena. It was beautiful but they knew what was behind the lush forest and endless ocean. He wished he could take away the force that made her shoulder slump and put light into her eyes.

"I'm sitting next to you, to your right." Gold said in a soft voice. Slowly, she tilted her head until her head was resting on his shoulder. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"We never knew our parents. They dropped us off at this orphanage the first moment they got. I know that I shouldn't hate them since they probably had their reasons but I can't but feel a little resentment. We were so little and they abandoned us. When we were eight, Earl Dervish, the owner of the orphanage, told us our parents died. Lyra cried but I couldn't find the tears."

"You never knew them so you had no connection to them. I understand why you didn't cry, I wouldn't either. Then again, I laugh at all the wrong times. I remember when I went to this one assembly. Our professor had just died and the principle wanted to have something in his honour. In the middle of the most touching speech you'll ever hear, I burst out laughing. You see, this little pixie accidently found its way into the assembly and crawled up his robe."

Gold smiled when he saw that his story made her giggle. "So you do know how to laugh. I thought that you were one super serious gal. That's what I should call you for on now, SuperSerious Gal."

"You shall do no such thing." Crystal made a face at him even though she couldn't see his face. She had a feeling that he was smirking at him as well.

"Why not? I give everyone I know nicknames."

"You are the strangest angel I've ever met." Gold only threw his head back and laugh, a sound from deep in his chest. Not for the first time, she wondered what he looked like and why he refused to show her his face.

"What colour are your eyes?"

Gold seemed to stiffen at that and replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to get a better image of my angel." Crystal reached out her hand until she felt warm skin beneath her fingers. From her touch, she could tell he had a strong jaw and shaggy hair. That small amount of information made her all the more curious.

"I'll be whatever you want." Gold took her hand and held it to his lips. She could feel his warm breath against her fingertips. "I am your angel and will do as you command."

"Just tell me the colour of your hair and eyes." She was greatly curious about his eyes. Even as a child, colours had been a fascination of hers. Her sister always believed that they held the path to a man heart but Crystal knew better.

"I have dark hair." Gold began.

"Black as midnight? Ash? Cedar? There are many dark colours so you can't just say 'dark'. If I am to have a better image of you, you'll have to be more specific. Just tell me an object with similar colouring." After a few moments of silence, Crystal poked his cheek. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm thinking of the perfect object. If you're going to put trees and rocks in my head, I want it to be the right one. My mom says that I got my colouring from my father. Never met him before but she says that his hair was the colour of the night sky when there's not a star in the sky, just the way she liked it. My mother had always been prone to romantic thoughts and she says that's the only thing I inherited from her."

"Dark shaggy hair." Crystal nodded, "Now the colour of your eyes."

"I'm not telling you that yet. Women like a sense of danger and mystery, so I'll keep my eyes a secret for now."

They both turned when they heard rocks slid down the mountain. Crystal jumped to her feet. The rocks were moving abnormally fast and had… eyes?

* * *

"I think we should head to the mountains to meet my sister."

"Why should we find your sister first?" Silver asked in a hard voice.

"We both want to find our sister but your sister can be anywhere. We know that my sister is at that mountain so we should head there first. It would take longer to find your sister so it's logical to head to the mountain." Lyra told him with her cheeks puffed. "With three people, we'll be a stronger team."

"Fine," Silver grumbled. "But we're not going to waste our time when looking for my sister. I don't care if I have to drag your sleeping body in the night."

* * *

Ruby jumped to his feet when he heard metal clash against metal. It was coming from the cave! Ruby never ran so fast, not even when his brother first turned him into a vampire. He had a bad feeling. Great Mother please let him get to her on time. She was strong but she must be fighting any one of the last eighteen warriors, including his brother. Good Mother above, he hoped it wasn't his brother.

He ran the cave, his flamberge drawn. He saw the sun crept higher in the sky but ignored the burning of his skin. He quickly grabbed a branch to hold over his head in hopes of blocking the sun. When he entered the cave, he saw Sapphire with a rock in her hand, tears streaming down her face. She looked… scared.

He saw her Butterfly swords beneath a man's feet. He kicked them into the corner of the cave. The man had spiky red hair and Ruby could hear him snicker. "Drop the stone girl."

"Stay away from me." Sapphire's voice was shaky at best. His eyes reminded her of the dragon that attacked her village.

Sapphire wanted to dash forward and attacked the man but she couldn't make her body obey. She was angry at herself. She trained her whole life so that she wouldn't be afraid yet she was cowering in fear before this man. She saw him lift his arm, his claws extending.

"I am the Dragon, Lance." Sapphire face drained of blood and Ruby thought that she would've fainted. Instead fire leapt from her hand. The man didn't notice and went on, "It seems that I have gone to the wrong location. No matter, I wouldn't mind defeating you. Come at me young warrior."

"You killed him." Sapphire's voice was barely a whisper. Questions swarmed through Ruby's mind. Who was she referring to?

"Get ready for this fight." Lance bent over and wings burst from his back. Scales began to form over his skin and his hands became claws. Great Mother, he was going to transform into his true form in this small cave. He could bring the whole cave down and let sunlight in. Ruby grabbed onto Lance's tail while he was transforming and used his vampire strength to throw him out of the cave. He couldn't see where Lance landed but his mind was on Sapphire.

He turned and his eyes met with Sapphire's.

"Watch out Ruby. There's someone behind you!" Ruby turned sharply and looked into bright red eyes. It was his brother! Ruby's eyes filled with tears and hugged his brother. Sapphire saw the love between the two brothers and stepped back. She felt as if she was intruding.

"Red, I want you to meet Sapphire. We sort of saved each other." Ruby pulled Sapphire forward despite her protest. "We've been staying in this cave for the last two weeks. I'm so glad that you found us."

"I need to talk to you, Ruby." Red pulled Ruby away. As soon as Red saw that Sapphire turned away, he continued. "What the hell are you doing with that woman?"

"Sapphire? What do you mean?"

"This is a battle to the death!" Red said in a harsh whisper. "I found a way to save us both but we have to act _now_. All you have to do is kill Princess Platina and Pearl would let you free. Then I'll kill everyone else in this game. I'll lead The Princess and her protector, Diamond to this cave. You take out Platina while I distract Diamond."

"You're not going to kill Sapphire. I promised her that neither I nor you will kill her if she spares us. She's trapped in this game just like you and me." Ruby shouted. "How can you get her anyways? You can't go out in the sun."

"There's a lot I still need to explain to you." Red was halfway through his explanation when he felt something flew past his head. It was an arrow. He turned and saw that it was Yellow with tears in her eyes, her arrow drew back.

"Yellow-"

"Don't speak to me." She snapped. "You promised me that no one would die. I trusted you. Not because the Great Mother told me you were pure of heart, but because I saw that you were trapped in this horrid game yet you still stayed true to yourself. You thought of your brother. You protected me. I thought you began to care but you planned to kill me!"

Red saw that Yellow's lower lip quiver and she lowered her arrow. "But I'm not a killer. Goodbye, Red."

As Yellow left the cave, Red's cloak turned white again.

* * *

Yellow wiped a lone tear that fell despite her anger. She sat down angrily in the meadow. This would be the last place Red would look for her. It was out in the open field and the sun was brightest this time of the day. She had taken away her favour and the Great Mother wouldn't protect him anymore so he couldn't go out in sunlight.

She needed to think more clearly. What if Dia and Platina were the same? Why hadn't she tried to read their minds more to find their true motives?

A sound caught her attention. "Red?"

* * *

**Chapter five finish! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I love writing Gold! I'm such a fangirl for him.**

**Review if you liked.**


	6. Blood Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"Yellow!" Red tried to go after her as soon as she ran out of the cave but he felt his skin burn the moment he stepped out of the cave. He jumped back into the shadows quickly, cursing beneath his breath. He lifted the cloak and saw that it had return to its original colour. He felt as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"Who was she?" Red turned to face his brother.

"Yellow, one of the Great Priestesses." Red answered simply. "We've been traveling together for some time now."

"Hypocrite." Ruby said under his breath. When Red raised an eyebrow at him, Ruby went on. "I care for Sapphire. You spent some time with the Priestess so you must have begun to care for her, even if it's just a little. Can you truthfully tell me that you could easily kill her without some remorse? Will you be able to kill her without second thoughts like you did with others? You don't need to answer because I know the answers, because it's the same for me. I think about it when I'm with her. I wouldn't be able to kill Sapphire. Hell, it's been killing me keeping my true self from her."

_His true self?_ Sapphire heart began to race. She hadn't meant to be eavesdropping, she was just curious about what Ruby and Red could be talking for so long about. She didn't get to find out what the two brothers meant. Ruby turned away from his brother and walked back to her. Sapphire quickly scrambled back to her pallet. Question swarmed her but she forged sleep. She felt Ruby knelt next to her and her heart beat faster, which she thought was impossible. He simply ran a hand over her cheek. She heard him sigh as he left.

"It's my turn to keep you safe now."

* * *

"Get Down!" Gold tackled Crystal so that they were cleared of the boulders path. Crystal rose to her knees and saw the boulders turn and attack them again. Crystal felt herself being pulled to her feet but couldn't see who it was. Inside she knew it was Gold.

"Take off your belt! Those rocks aren't moving by themselves." Crystal nodded, throwing her belt to the ground. Gold slipped on the snow. Crystal felt him fall forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him from falling forward.

They both felt the ground shake beneath them. The ground burst open in front of them. Gold turned so that he protected her from the flying rocks with his body. He turned back and saw the steel serpent emerge from the hole.

"That's enough Steelix." A woman came out from behind the large creature. "I am Jasmine, the Ironcraft Master. I hear that you killed my student. Pearl asked me to join the game and told me exactly who was to blame for my student's death."

Crystal merely glared at the woman. She could feel Gold at her back as he whispered, "You take out the woman. I'll cover you."

Crystal gave her a slight nod and dashed forward. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the knives flying her way be deflected by an invisible force. She barely gave thought to the action and threw her stars toward the woman. The woman easily dodges and Crystal curse. The stars were good for long range attacks but she couldn't use them at a shorter range. She noticed a sword appear in front of her. Inside she knew that it was Gold's doing. She quickly grabbed the sword and attacked the woman. It was awkward since she was used to smaller weapons.

She brought the sword down but it only embedded itself into the ground. Cursing, Crystal tightened both her hands on the hilt, willing it to change to something lighter. Her angel must have sensed her wish for it changed to a small golden knife. Crystal felt a presence behind her and she turned sharply, slicing at the woman.

Crystal continued to advance on the woman. The woman was barely able to dodge Crystal's attacks, the tip of her knife nicked Jasmine face. Something changed in her face and Crystal jumped back. She saw a shadow grow beneath her feet and looked skyward. A giant rock was falling from the sky.

Crystal jumped to the side to dodge the boulder, and hit her hip against a boulder. She rolled to the side when she saw Jasmine bring down a boulder on her. When Jasmine lifted her hand to attack again, a vine grabbed her waist and dragged her to the ground. Before she could move, more vines appeared and tied her to the ground.

When Crystal moved forward to kill the woman, Jasmine screamed, "Explosion!"

Crystal jumped back and she felt herself being lifted into the sky. She gasped as the sky dropped beneath her feet. A cold breeze hit her cheek and she noticed that it was actually feathers. She saw white wings wrap around her and spread out against the sky. She recognized the feeling of the man's arm immediately. It was Gold. She looked up in attempt to see his face but she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Please, don't look at my face." Crystal could hear his voice shake. "Please, just trust me on this."

Gold let out the breath he was holding when she pressed her face against his chest. He began to wonder how long he could hide his eyes from her. He wished that he could look into her eyes, to watch her lose herself in his eyes. But if that were to happen, she would hate him. The explosion at his back should have been a warning but he flew on.

* * *

"Don't touch it, pesky woman!" Green hissed when Blue touched the cut on his arm. "Why did you run?"

"A wise, yet handsome man once said to me, and I quote, 'We were losing. We would've been killed if we continued to battle her.'" Blue stated, grabbing his hand again. She and Green had been battling Lorlei but when she saw that they were losing and Green had gotten hurt, she turned into a Jigglypuff and flew them to safety.

_Wise? Handsome?_ Green wasn't sure if she knew that she spoke the word. In all the time they had been fighting together, he never once saw her care for another. The only thing she cared for desperately seemed to be her brother, Silver. Not a day went by that she didn't remind him she didn't speak of him. She refused to tell him much more but Green didn't either.

"I don't see why you had to fly us away." Green grumbled. "We spent all that time tracking her, so it seems like a waste now. You should've just taken her out. I would've been able to able to heal myself."

"Then do it yourself, Sir Arrogant." Blue threw the cloth she was using to bind his wound into his face. "I don't know why I even brother to care!"

Green sighed since he didn't know any healing spells. "I'm sorry. I never thought that you would start to care."

Blue merely turned a glare to him. "I'm not dragging your dead body behind me if you die. Even if I cut off your arm, it'll be awkward having your hand hanging from my wrist."

"Great to know you care." Green grumbled. She turned her eyes down and silently coated the wound with a balm. She didn't say anything and Green raised his brow at her silence. He was expected her to snap at him with one of her clever remarks.

The silence became a thick awkward tension. If Green had a knife, he could've cut through it. But he didn't have a night so had to use something else. "You're a smart woman, why did you turn to a life of crime?"

Blue froze a little but continued, "It was the only way to provide for me and my brother. It was either I use my cunning or use my body. I dread the day when I have to turn to that. I love my brother too much to not sacrifice myself. How did you know about that?"

"I remember you saying that you were only participating so that both you and your brother were pardoned." Green answered her. He remembered the definite glint in her eyes the first time he saw her stand up against Pearl. "What did you do?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you. The Great Mother might consider it as me confessing to my sins." Blue shrugged and sat next to him on the log, "It was supposed to be the last and greatest scam we ever pulled. If it were successful, we wouldn't have to commit another crime, and we could've lived like a normal family.

"We planned to steal from the king, everything was perfectly planned. I spiked the royal family's dinner so that they would sleep through the next five days. I was supposed to be the one taking all the risk. No matter how many times we went over the plan, but my brother always had the notion that he should be the one protecting me. Needless to say, two is easier to spot than one. I should've realized that he would try to follow me.

"They didn't spot us until we were almost out of the palace. They swarmed us. Silver tried to fight him off but it was a losing battle. I was also charged with murdering a guard that tried to kill my brother. I also added a little too much into the dinner and the young prince's body couldn't take it. He died the next morning."

"My grandfather once told me the hardest question to ask yourself is, 'does the motive justify the deed?' My father had to leave me with my grandfather. No child should be away from their parents but my father couldn't afford to keep me. In the end, I became one of the greatest wizards in the Region of Fire. I would like to think that I know you well enough by now. You wanted to stop your life crime but needed to provide for your brother. I think that you weighed your options and found that it was the best way."

"Why don't you ever call my brother by his name? Silver is a simple name to remember."

"I can't really see you as brothers and sisters. You two look nothing alike." Green admitted.

"I can understand. We're not blood related. We sort of took after each other when we were captured by the Masked Man. After some time we escaped but Silver never learned to trust after that."

"What about you? I heard of some of the horrible crimes he trained children to commit."

"I'm over it, really." Blue insisted, "Whenever I tell anyone that story, they start to treat me as this little girl that needs to be protected. I've been able to protect both me and my brother for this long."

"I didn't say you couldn't protect yourself, and it's not pity I feel, I actually care about you." Green ended in a whisper. Blue didn't look into his eyes so he assumed that she didn't hear him. It was better that way, he thought, he knew what came of people that he cared about. They all leave, whether it was their choice or not.

* * *

Lyra quickly jumped back to avoid the blast of demonic energy. She tried to call out to Silver but his face remained in the same expression. Not knowing what to do, she jumped back into the bushes. She felt a small hand pushed her back. She screamed when she felt the dark fire hit her body, she felt her body heat but no burn. She fell to her knees in shock, hugging herself.

A shadow darkened the area around her and Lyra looked up to see Silver, his hand to her face. Lyra breath hitched when she saw dark energy gather in his palm.

"Please, Silver, snap out of it. It's me, Lyra. I know you can fight this." Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Dear Mother, his face was washed away from any emotion.

"He can't hear you." Lyra turned to see a woman walk forward to stand next to Silver. She was unbelievable attractive and the loose drapes she wore couldn't hide her exaggerated curves. Lyra blushed, knowing how she must look beside this busty woman. The only thing that marred the woman's beauty were the two strange wings on the back of her head. She pressed her body shamefully close to against Silver's arm. She rose to her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth and Lyra felt herself turn the colour of Silver's hair.

Lyra shook herself, she had to think of Silver and free him from whatever power the woman had over him.

"You can't reach him. He's mine now. I can make him do anything I want. What can you do to reach him? You're just a girl he had to put up with. He loves me and will do anything for me. With one order, I can make him kill you," Silver's eyes flinched, "or I can try something more interesting."

She turned to Silver and strummed her harp. "I am Serena, the Siren and your new master. I want you to kiss this girl."

Silver said nothing. He leaned down until his face was so close to hers. Lyra's breathe quickened and she turned away, tears falling. Good Mother, she had fallen in love with this man. She didn't want their first kiss to be like this. What if it was true, that she couldn't win a man like Silver?

"Kill me." Lyra eyes shot opened her eyes and looked into steel gray eyes. His face was contorted with concentration. "I don't know if I can fight it for much longer. She doesn't seem to notice, so kill me. She can't fight on her own so you can defeat her."

Lyra hands tightened, the claws of her tekagi shuko scrapped against the ground.

"I've gotten bored with this game. Do whatever you wish to the woman." The Siren turned away, waving nonchalantly at the pair.

"Do it, _now_." Silver stressed the last word. "I want to-"

Lyra moved quickly, scurrying under his arm and brought down her weapon on the Siren. The Siren was caught off guard, not expecting anyone to attack her. She barely moved out of the way, a long cut on her arm her only wound.

"Servent." Serena strummed her harp again. Lyra felt something hit her back but it did little more than push her forward. She turned back to see Silver take a hesitant step back. He spoke something softly but she couldn't hear him.

Lyra turned back to the woman and attacked her. Silver body fought to move forward as he watched Lyra fight. Why did that woman have to tell him to do whatever his body desired to the small woman? If he didn't have more restraint, she would be flat on her back with little that separated him from her. In little more than a few weeks, she had gotten into her blood worse than Airalam. But while Airalam had a simple known cure, the only way to get the woman out of his head was to bed her. Thoroughly.

He remembered her reaction to his potential kiss. She had cried. She bloody cried! Did he scare her and disgust her so much?

He looked at her again and promised himself that he would earn her trust. He would protect her with his life.

* * *

"I'm going out to find Yellow. It should be safe if I keep the cape over me to cover meyself the best I can." Red turned back when his brother didn't respond. He just sighed at his brother's icy distance. It was obvious he was still mad at him for suggestion they kill Sapphire. "Think about what I said Ruby. You'll see that it's for the best."

Ruby stayed quiet as Red left. He finally let out the breath he was holding when he saw that Red had left. "I'm sorry about my brother."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sapphire asked, "And why does he need to keep the cape over his head? It's not like a little sun can hurt anyone."

"Red's strange like that." Ruby laughed nervously. Then he turned serious, "I need to tell you something but you have to promise me that you'll be calm when I tell you what I have to say. Just hear me out. I understand that you might want to kill me once I do tell you but let the news sink in before you try to kill me."

Ruby rambled on about that and Sapphire only became more confused. She quickly stopped his pointless speech by slapping him upside the head. "Look, I won't be as mad as you think, I hope. Nothing you can say will shock me more than this game. I never thought I would meet a man like you."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you? I love you and I want to be with you forever but I can't do that when I'm hiding a secret from you."

"Just tell me." Sapphire insisted but her mind was still ringing from the word 'love'. "You're different from the other men I've known. You're down to earth and you care about more than your reputation. Any man I knew would die before saying they could sew. I think you are the greatest man I ever known."

"That's just it, I'm not a man. Not anymore." Ruby trailer off softly but Sapphire heard him. He looked up to see her shock expression. She looked horrified.

"You're castrated?" Sapphire asked in shock. "We'll I guess it's okay. I don't like children anyways."

"It's not that." Ruby quickly amended. Good Mother, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her directly but it seemed as if it was the only way. "I'm-"

"Ruby?" the man in question turned to see the last person he thought he could ever see again. His father. "You're supposed to be dead."

* * *

"Yellow! Do you hear me?" Red called but only the music of the forest. He raised his nose to the sky in hopes of finding her scent. His ears twitched when he heard panting. He moved cautiously to the source of the noise. All caution was lost when he heard Yellow's scream.

* * *

"You're a bloody vampire!" Sapphire lashed out at Ruby. Her nails dragging down his face as tears fell for her eyes. Ruby merely grabbed her wrist to sustain her. She broke down when she looked into his soft crimson eyes. "I almost fell in love with a vampire."

Nothing she could've said would've hurt him more. "Sapphire, I'm still the same man. Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" She pushed him away. When he stepped forward, she held out her hand as if to ward him off, "Stay away from me!"

"Calm down Sapphire, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, you're just going to bit me!" Sapphire snapped despite his soothing voice.

"I would never hurt you!" Ruby insisted, "I was trying to tell you but then my father interrupted. I'm glad he went to look for my brother so we could have this time alone."

Sapphire felt oddly drawn to him. There was something about his eyes. She shook herself, _wake up and smell the blood!_ "What mind control are you using on me?"

Sapphire almost regretted her words when she saw the betrayed look on his face, "You should know that I would _never_ use my power on you."

Sapphire looked past his shoulder to the opening of the cave. She could run out now and he wouldn't be able to follow her. Ruby's hand tightened around her and his other hand forced her to look up at him.

"Please… don't leave." His eyes begged her and she could only nod slightly. His eyes seem to light up.

_A blood bond_. The idea was so simple he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. If they blood bonded, they would belong to each other, make each other stronger. It was the only thing deeper than marriage for a vampire and it was till death you part. They could be together for eternity and she would stay mortal. A human could draw the essence of their blood bonded mate. They would become one so they could hear each other's thoughts. Red had told him about it and it seemed simple enough.

It seemed the best way to keep her safe. That was what he told himself, he needed to keep her safe.

"I want to protect you." Ruby insisted. He dragged his claws down his palm and held it to her lips. "Drink, it'll make you stronger. Trust me, if we ever get separated, we'll be able to find each other."

"I can't." Sapphire turned away. "I'm sorry."

Ruby felt his heart break when she turned, as if she had refused more than his protection.

* * *

"Darkria," Pearl stood from his seat, "I'm joining the game. If you want someone dead, you kill them yourself."

"Shall I send a message, saying that you joined the game?"

"I want to surprise my old friend Diamond."

* * *

_End of Day Twenty Two. Nineteen are left in the battle._

* * *

**Who here thought Ruby and Sapphire were going to be blood bonded? I don't think their relationship had progressed enough for them to make that commitment. I like the idea of a blood bond better than a woman having to become a vampire and sacrificing everything to be with a lame **_**Twilight**_** vampire (Edward I am talking about you). Really? Vampires burst into flames in the sun, not become disco balls. As you all must know, I **_**hate **__**Twilight**_**.**

**Enough of my ranting, sorry for the lack of shipping moment (namely special and commoner) but I'll get to it soon. **

**Review if you liked, they seriously make my day, even if it's just one.**


	7. There Can Be Only Losers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

"You agree with me and will help me?" Yellow's eyes widened and she looked up at Lance. He had dark eyes and spiky red hair. He was taller than her by a significant measurement and she guessed that he was an inch taller than Red. Yellow blushed when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise that I will help you defeat this Pearl. I give you my word as a gentleman. My name is Lance Dragneel, Earl of Havam."

Yellow looked up at him doubtfully and he raised her hands to his lips. She jumped back a little when she heard his deep voice but no words left his mouth. "I am truly sorry to have frightened you. That was not my intent. I realized from the first moment that you were special, just like me."

No one had ever done something so romantic. He acted as a gentleman should. He must be honest and cared for others since he hadn't killed her when he had ample opportunity to. Maybe he was better than Red and would help her. He held out his hand and she hesitated to take it. Should she really believe him?

When Yellow reached out her hand to take his, she felt someone grab her arms, pushing her behind them and her gaze was obscured by a ratty old cape. She saw the brown cape flow up a little to see her white cloak.

"Don't touch her." Red twitched when he heard Yellow gasped. Did he think that she would leave her?

He was glad that the sun was to his back but he had to bend over to shade himself from the sun more. He glared at the man that he saw attacking Yellow. The moment he heard her scream, he threw any common sense to the wind. He ran straight into the light and saw Yellow step away from the red haired man. He wanted to tear the man apart when he saw him kiss her hand. How dare he? He was trying to take advantage of her trust and he knew that she would fall for it.

"Walk away." Red said coldly.

"What are you going to do?" Red turned to see if Yellow had heard the voice too but it seemed he was the only one that heard Lance's voice. "You are barely shielded from the sun. I can easily kill you now. You are a vampire, a creature of the night. Why would she trust you? I am a gentleman and she would trust me before she trusts you."

"I'm the monster? You try to trick an innocent woman with your fancy hand kiss! At least I'm honest." Red yelled.

"Are you honest?" The voice in his head continued. "You lied as well. You told her that you will protect her but you truly planned to kill her."

"I had to think of my brother!" Red's mind screamed. "If I don't, then who will? We're both dead to the world but I won't let him die. At first I planned to kill her but then I started to regret my decision. For the first time in centuries I felt as if I could feel the sun on my skin. She brought me into the light after hiding in the shadows for centuries, both literary and figuratively. But I can't just forget my brother. I have to ensure his safety before I think of myself and what I want. My brother hates me for suggesting that he runs while I kill the woman he loves. She hates me because I betrayed her trust."

"That's romantic but I have a mission to kill the Priestess." Red's eyes flashed and he knew that Yellow hadn't heard Lance's words since she only looked up confused at him.

"Run Yellow," Red whispered to her, "Go back to the cave. My brother and Sapphire is there and they will protect you."

Yellow got to her feet and nocked her arrow. Red felt his heart drop and pain in his chest. He couldn't describe it but it was vaguely similar to indigestion, but vampires didn't have indigestion so he couldn't explain the feelings he were experiencing. His brows drew together when she centered her aim. She let go and arrow flew. Red eyes widened when the arrow flew over his shoulder.

Lance roared with rage when the arrow hit his right eye. He stepped back and roared with rage as he broke off the shaft of the arrow.

"You bitch!" Lance roared and advanced on her. Red stepped in his path, fangs bared.

"You will not touch her as long as I stand here." His voice was deadly calm.

Lance stepped forward and Red attacked. He grabbed the man by the neck. Lance just grinned as he began to transform. Red jumped back when the scales bit into his hand. Both Yellow and Red stepped back at the sight of dragon almost the size of the entire field appeared before them. Lance let out a laugh that sent chills down their back.

"Run, Yellow." Red ordered but she stepped forward so that she stood by his side.

"I'm not going to leave your side." Yellow stated, "You'll need me to help defeat that Dragon."

Red wanted to argue with her but knew that she was right. He could barely fight in the sun so what hope did he have when battling a dragon? He also had to keep Yellow in mind when he was battling. He would have to limit the swings he could do so he wouldn't hurt her. Even though he had been traveling with her for a considerable amount of time, he never saw her fight beyond using her arrow when forced to. Like Crystal, her aim was remarkable but the time to center her aim was significantly longer for Yellow.

"_Suscipite Magica Ars, Protectione_." Yellow's hand began to glow and Red noticed that his cloak turned a dark colour again. Red threw off the ratty cloak he took from Ruby, standing straighter. He looked back to tell her to step back but she was already doing so. He was slightly surprised that Yellow had magic since she told him she could barely fight.

Lance's roar dragged Red out of his thoughts. When he rushed forward to attack the dragon, he felt his body lighten and heard Yellow chant, "_Suscipite Magica Ars, Volo._"

Red swung his Claymore but it was merely reflected by the Dragon's scales. His sword began to glow as Yellow summoned two more support spell, increasing his attack and defense. "_Suscipite Magica Ars, Inpetus_._ Suscipite Magica Ars, Tutamentum._"

Red did know a lot about magic and spells but he knew it took a lot of magic for even the most powerful of wizards to have more than two spells active. At that moment, she had four spells active. Was this the power someone in the six Great Priestesses?

He swung again and this time, his blade cut into Lance's scales but he barely acknowledged Red. He simply lifted his fore arm, sending Red into the sky. The air seemed to thicken into an invisible wall, which caused him to stop mid-air. Red took a hesitant step forward and let out a breath when he realized that it was solid. Red moved forward and attacked the Dragon, slamming his sword on its head.

Red jumped back when Lance opened his mouth and breath out fire. The air thickened in front of him, shielding him from the intense flames. Lance turned his head to where Yellow was standing. Red eyes flared when he saw his intent. Lance swung his tail in a deadly downward swipe toward Yellow. Red was never more grateful for his vampire speed or strength than that moment. He stood in front of her and grabbed his tail.

Red roared and let go when his scales became more prominent. Red cursed, this promised to be one of the most difficult battles of his life.

* * *

Blue grabbed her head and screamed with pain. Green grabbed her shoulders when she lowered her head onto his chest. Green didn't know how to react to the tears trailing down her cheeks. Green didn't know how to help her since he didn't know what was plaguing her. She was so strong so it shocked him to see her cry. Her legs gave out beneath her and she sagged against him.

"Make it stop!" Blue screamed but Green could only tighten his hold on her trying to comfort her. "Stop him! They're going to kill him! Good Mother, my leg can't move. I can't get to him. Run!"

Green looked over his shoulder but saw no one there. Was this part of an illusion? He raised his fist to the sky, "Defog."

Whatever was plaguing her didn't seem to disperse despite his spell. Blue continue to cry in his arms until her head went limp onto his chest. She must have cried herself to sleep. It was awkward holding her since his right hand was still connected with her left. She rubbed her eyes against his shoulder and her hand gripped his with a vice.

"You want me to make it stop?" A voice reached him. He scanned the area but didn't see anyone or anything.

"What have you done to Blue?" Green demanded in a harsh whisper.

"She is living her worst nightmare. She sees only what I show her and not even you can free despite all your wizard powers. You will never be able to get to the level your grandfather is. I can sense your magic ability, they are nowhere near his."

The remark affected him more than he would like, more than he was willing to show. How did this woman know about his grandfather and how he strived to be like him?

"Who are you?"

"Your grandfather never spoke of me? Shame on him, my name is Agatha. Your grandfather's spell was the one that took away my life. But as you see, I am still alive; I just lack my human body. Pearl promised me another chance to defeat your grandfather if I kill you."

"Fine but what do you want with Blue?"

"Nothing, Pearl actually sees her as a valuable candidate for becoming his general. I just want to see how long it would take to break her."

"Leave her out of this! What are you making her see?"

"She will have to tell you herself, if you live to hear the tale. Dark Pulse."

Green saw the ball of dark energy come towards him. He gathered blue into his arms and leapt to the side, barely dodging the attack. He turned in the direction of the attack and counter with Blast Burn. Fire burst from the ground and cleared half the forest, leaving no place to hide.

An elderly woman stood in the middle of the chaos, calm despite the erupting fire around her. True to his words, she was only a phantom of what was once living. He was about to attack again but something pulled on his arm. He looked back and saw Blue hugging his arm, as if he was about to disappear.

"Don't let him die! I can't do anything. Why can't I transform?" Good Mother, as if the battle wasn't going to be hard enough!

* * *

_Trust me_. The words echoed in Crystal's mind. She looked over to the dark outline of Gold's body. Did she trust him? _Should_ she trust him? He would never show her his face so he must be hiding something. This was her chance to find answers. He was sleeping and he wasn't invisible anymore. He usually slept with a blanket covering him but it would be a simple task to remove the blanket to have a quick peak.

She knew she promised not to look at his face and that he would show her his face, eventually. But she didn't know if she could wait that long. What if he left after they freed themselves and never showed her his face?

She had to know.

Slowly, she crept to his side. She prayed that he couldn't hear her racing heart. The Great Mother knew that it was ringing in her ears. Questions and doubt filled her mind. If she did this now, he might never trust her again. She yelped when he shifted, the blanket lowered a little. It would only take the slightest movement for the blanket to fall away completely.

Maybe if she just…

Crystal screamed when his eyes shot open and he tackled her to the ground. Her first instinct was to fight but something held her paralyzed.

"Your eyes are gold." She said breathlessly. "You're the wizard that killed the Ironcraft."

"That's why my mother named Gold." He rolled to the side so that he was sitting next to her. She was still paralyzed with shock and could only lay there, her chest rising and falling violently. She turned her head slightly and for the first time, she saw his face clearly. The moonlight played across the angles on his face. As he said, his hair was pitch black and was shaggy, carelessly pushed back from his face with locks falling over his eyes.

"That's why you wouldn't let me see your face. You're him."

"I know this must be a shock and you must hate me now but just hear me out. I don't know what this golden eyed man did to you but it wasn't me. Fire is my main element but I can control it. Never in my life have I burned anyone or thing, let alone an entire orphanage."

"I-"

"Please believe me! I'll do anything to prove it to you. I know it's hard to prove that I can't do something but please believe that I can. You said you trusted me so do."

Gold wait on and Crystal waited for the silence to span on for several moment. When she was sure that he said all he had to say, she started. "He took away the only home Lyra and I ever known. He was a wizard and I thought it was the wizard that killed the Ironcraft. Not that I look closer, I can see that you're not him. He had a scar on his left cheek. You ran away so quickly, I only saw your eyes."

"Thank you. " He leaned over her until his forehead was resting against his, their lips only a breath away. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. All thought left her as she leaned forward to meet him, her eyes closing.

"I don't deserve your trust." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not a good man. I come from bad blood. I've played with women heart and did things I regret. I didn't think of others before until I met you and saw how much actions could hurt people. You deserve a real angel, not a fake."

With that, he turned away from her and slept facing away from her. "Go to sleep. We'll find your sister tomorrow and make a plan to escape."

* * *

"_Suscipite Magica Ars, Sana._" Yellow held out her hands towards Red's arm. She let her energy flow into him, speeding the healing process. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, "I heard what you said about me in your mind, I can hear others thoughts if I concentrate on them. I think that's the sweetest thing a man have ever done for me."

When she was finished, she Red's father and began to heal him as well. "Thank you for saving us my Lord."

Norman didn't acknowledge her, and instead he turned to his son. "I can understand why Ruby abandoned us, but why did you leave as well? Ruby was weak but you are stronger than that. You're my first son and it's your duty to take the throne. Every hundred years there is to be a new lord and my era is almost over and your mother is ailing. I have no other son. You know this so why didn't you return?"

"Ruby needed to grow up and you needed to accept him for what he is, your son. I thought that time would bring you two closer together. Anyway I was already turned into a vampire when I heard Ruby ran from the castle. Would our people accept a monster, one that could easily die, as their leader?"

"They would if I ordered them?"

"I don't want them to accept me just because you commanded them. They would've hate us for oppressing them and eventually rebelled. You were better searching the land for a successor." Red shouted back.

"Is that the thanks I got for saving your life? You would've never defeated that Dragon without me and she would be dead."

"Don't you dare use Yellow against me. I will always be grateful to you but you can't control me. I'm not your puppet or the person you knew. I've grown up from the cocky kid you knew. You've been granted eternal life from the Great Mother, I've been granted eternal life from the demon."

"Stop!" Yellow demanded, "This is no time to argue about something we can't change and is in the past. Let's go back to the cave so we can all make a plan to escape."

Yellow realized the tone she used towards a man of higher rank and flushed deeply. Before she could apologize, Red took her hand and pulled her away.

* * *

"Don't kill him!" Platina begged. Pearl just sent her a disturbed smile and pressed the knife closer to Dia's neck, a thin line of blood trailing down his neck. Tears flows like a waterfall down her cheeks and she struggle against the hold of the woman behind her.

They were ambushed by the strange woman that could control ice and Pearl. Pearl alone was able to throw them off, causing them to be defeated easily. Hell, it took only seconds for Lorlei to restraint her. She started screaming violently but couldn't utter a coherent word.

"Don't finish him off too fast. It wouldn't be fun that way." The woman laugh sent chills down Platina's spine. Platina took a shaky breath, knowing that she couldn't save Dia if she couldn't control her emotions. And they would surely be killed if she didn't save them. Dia was passed out and she couldn't ask him to kill his best friend. Even if they killed Pearl, she didn't believe Darkai would set them free.

"You don't want to kill Dia. Your anger is with me so please don't take out your anger on others." Platina started. With every word she gained more courage, "Take me. I'll be your slave or queen or whatever you wish. Just free everyone you trapped in this game."

"You won't try to escape?"

"On the condition, that you set Dia free. Every month you will bring me to see him so I know that you kept your promise and he is safe. Even if you capture me, I will fight you until the day I die."

"You have a deal." He threw Dia to the ground. Pearl grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to drag her away. He gave the Ice Queen a subtle nod and she left silently. Platina went limp as the tears truly flowed, the tears shaking her body. She mouthed a silent goodbye to Dia.

* * *

_End of Day Twenty Three. The battle has been decided, you have forty eight hours to escape. This realm will be destroyed and you will be forever trap if you do not reach the island before the time limit._

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I just realize that none of the shipping had kissed yet! Looks like everyone's in trouble. Will they make it? Sorry that I skip the fights but I'm not in the mood for it. Yellow's spells are 'Support Magic Technique, _' and i think it's a good combo with a fighter like Red and she can raise her pokemon attack power in the manga.**

**Review if you liked.**


	8. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Sorry for the late update expressly since SilverMoonFlower13 praised me on how I always update on time. It must have jinxed me since my laptop started being mean and delete most of my things. Thank god I got a friend who is good with computers and got me everything back in a couple days ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

_End of Day Twenty Three. The battle has been decided, you have forty eight hours to escape. This realm will be destroyed and you will be forever trap if you do not reach the island before the time limit_

* * *

"We're going to be set free!" Lyra jumped with joy and threw her arms around Silver's neck. "All we need is to return to our island. The first thing I'm going to do when we're home is take you to and your sister out to the biggest dinner I can afford!"

Silver took her arms from his neck and held them at her side. "We still need to find our sisters."

"But you told me how strong she is. She'll be there. I know my sister is strong too. I believe that they will both be there when we cross. Don't you believe in your sister?"

"Of course I do but I need to know she's safe. It's my turn to save her." Silver grumbled. She could hear the love in his low voice. She wondered if he would ever speak to her with love laced into his voice. To have his eyes wash over with love. A part of her dreaded that the game was almost over. She was glad she was leaving but she hated that her time with Silver was over. What was the chance she would see Silver again after they escaped? He had no reason to stay.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Lyra thought she saw concern in his eyes but when she blinked it was gone. "Finding the island should be easy. I'll carry you and fly. It should be easy to see the island from the sky. Step back."

Lyra nodded and stepped back. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes turn black, gone were the steel eyes she loved. Dark wings appeared on his back. She stepped forward and touched the silky smooth skin of his wings. Silver's hand shook as he lifted her into his arms, mindful of his claws.

He looked down when she gasped a little, "Your hands are cold."

Silver only grumbled but she tightened her hand on his shirt. "It's okay. I don't mind, I know they can be warm."

"My sister puked when she first saw me transform." Silver swallowed. "We always thought I was human until that day. We were going to escape from the Masked Man but he caught us. He was going to kill us. I felt so angry and useless, and the darkness inside me was unleashed. I killed him, ripped him apart until there was nothing left. I wasn't able to stop myself once my demon was unleashed and attacked my own sister. She had to knock me out to restraint me."

"That's in the past." Her voice reassured him, "You're stronger now. You're in your demon form yet I'm safe in your arms."

Silver didn't correct her by saying that he wasn't in his full demon form. Hopefully he would never have to transform and put her in danger.

Silver lifted them into the air with an easy movement of his wings. He was almost even with the mountain and he looked out towards the ocean. He almost dropped Lyra because of his shock. "That's impossible."

* * *

"It's gone. The island's gone!" Yellow gasped. She stood on the beach with Red, Sapphire, Ruby and their father. Yellow's spell allowed both Red and Ruby to walk out into the light.

"This gotta' be a joke!" Sapphire shrieked to the sky. "Was this some cruel trick? Offer us freedom and pull it out from under us! There's no island!"

"There is." They all turned to see a man walk out from the shadows of the forest. He was clutching the his ribs and leaning heavily on the tree next to him. Sapphire reached for her weapon but Yellow grabbed her arm both she could attack.

"He's a friend." Yellow reassured her. Yellow ran to the man's side and began to heal him. "Where's Platina, Dia?"

"He has her. He was going to kill me but Platina traded her life for mine." Dia's hands tighten into fist. "I couldn't protect her. I'm going to save her and you're going to help me. You said yourself that we defeat Pearl if we work together."

"But that was before. Now we have a way to escape, we don't need to fight anymore."

"Look at the ocean!" Dia yelled. "Do you see an island there? No. Pearl destroyed it on the second day as an attempt to kill Platina and me. Pearl is many things but he isn't a liar. The island still exists but I am the only one who knows where it is."

"If it's just invisible, we'll make a raft." Ruby stated, "I'm going home."

"It's not invisible, that island was destroyed." Dia argued, "I've known Pearl all my life and know the answer to this riddle. I am the only chance for you to escape this island. If you don't agree to help me save Platina, I'll just go on my own and leave you behind."

Dia prayed that they wouldn't call his bluff. He would help them escape even if they refused to help him but he needed to save Platina. If he has to threaten them then so be it. Every moment that passed would be another moment that Platina was at Pearl's mercy. And it was his fault.

Diamond held his breath, waiting for one of them to answer. Sapphire stepped forward, "I'll help you. I have a bone to pick with that Pearl."

"I'll help as well." Red said. He knew that Dia loves Platina and could only imagine his torment of losing the one he loves. If the same were to happen to Yellow, Red wouldn't stop at just threatening their lives to save her. Yellow nodded and said she would help as well.

"I'm not going to risk my life for some girl I don't even know. It was her decision to sacrifice herself for you. This doesn't involve me." Ruby stated. "I'll find the damn island by myself."

Sapphire was frozen with shock. She never thought he would be that selfish. A woman's life was in danger. Dia's love was in danger! To think that she almost fell in love with a vampire _and_ a heartless man! How could she misjudge him so easily? He was so kind and caring to her during their time in the cave. Why would he just turn his back on them now?

"Wait right there!" Sapphire rushed forward. When he turned, Sapphire slapped him across the face. "How can you just walk away when her life was in danger? You are a heartless vampire! Was the time in the cave just an act? Are you just going to run?

"Yes. I'm running because that's the only thing I know how to do." Ruby turned away from her dark blue eyes. He couldn't look at them and walk away. Every time he looked into her eyes, his heart broke a little more. He needed to leave or risk permanent damage to his heart. It hurt just to be near her. So close yet he couldn't have her because he was a damn monster.

When he turned and saw the group had left with Dia, he followed. He made sure that he stayed a safe distance so they wouldn't notice him following. He would escape with their help.

* * *

Light trickled through Crystal's eyes. She lifted her head from Gold's shoulder. Confused, she looked around and saw that they were walking on water. She gasped and Gold chuckled. She was confused on how long they had been walking and why Gold had brought her out to the ocean. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep.

"Gold?" She asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep." He said gently. "Pearl sent us a note in the night. We have a chance to escape. All we have to do is reach an island by tomorrow night. It should be easy to find it if we keep looking around the ocean, we should find it in time."

"Why are we wondering around the ocean?" Crystal asked, a little annoyed that gold had missed an obvious fact, "Wouldn't it be easier to fly over the ocean to find it?"

"I thought about it but it would be awkward flying with you on my back since my wings would be pinned down. I could carry you in my arms but if you meet any danger, I wouldn't be able to use my magic without dropping you. And I like having your body pressed against mine."

Crystal turned crimson so she was glad that he couldn't see her face.

"I can walk now." Crystal said a little annoyed. Gold nodded and knelt down so she could get off his back. He held her around her waist so she didn't fall into the water. He quickly cast a surf spell so she could walk on water as well.

He held her hand as they walked across the ocean, not wanting to let go but felt uncomfortable at the same time. He didn't know how she felt about him. He knew he love her but did he deserve her? Would the truth of his blood come out? She said she trusted him and believed him but will she feel the same if he told her the truth? He knew that he had to be the one to tell her.

He would, once they escaped.

* * *

"Night Slash!" Green cursed when the attack merely went through the woman. He tried every attack he knew in every element he was able to use but it simply passed through her. He was dead tired because he had been dodging her attacks for a good portion of the night. Blue was still trap in her nightmare but she didn't fight him as much.

"Sucker Punch!" Agatha fist became surrounded by a dark aura. Green quickly gathered Blue into his arms and jumped to the side. He landed on top of her so that his body protected hers.

"Blue wake up!" Green patted her cheeks. "I need you."

"I think she almost given up." He turned to see Agatha's evil laugh. "Her spirit will be broken. I've looked into her soul and found every memory and thought that torments her. She's living every nightmare she ever had. You can't save her because you can't defeat me."

Green cursed. What he wouldn't give for five minutes to torture the woman. She was destroying Blue's spirit. Green couldn't imagine Blue without her ardor.

He loved her. The admission shocked even Green. She was everything he thought he hated in a woman. He wanted a small meek woman that wouldn't give him any trouble but her fell in love with Blue. What shocked him more was the fact that he wasn't struck by lightning when he admitted he loves her and the pain in his chest lessened.

A dark aura began to surround him when he realized that Agatha was slowly killing everything he loved about her. He knew that his grandfather forbid such magic but there was no other way to defeat Agatha. Holding Blue securely against his body, he raised to his feet.

"Trick Room." The area around them began to change until it was an abyss of light. The ground seemed to have disappeared and it as if they were standing on frosted glass. The forest disappeared as fog of pure white surrounded them.

Agatha face turned pale when her body began to distort and the haze surround her. "Defog!"

"This is no fog." Green stated coldly. "Psycho Cut."

"Wait, any spells that affect the mind is forbidden!" Agatha yelled as she dodged.

"You're a ghost! How else am I going to defeat you? In my Trick Room, we battle with our minds and spells rather than physical attacks. Whoever loses in this room will become a lifeless shell."

"Fine by me! Shadow Ball."

"Flash!" Green called at the same time. He knew her spell mostly focus on darkness so it could be easily counter it. When the ball of darkness receded to nothing, and called out, "Psywave!"

* * *

Blue woke and her whole body quivered. Green wondered if eyes could tremble but that was the only way he could describe the way her eyes focused on him. She turned her face into his chest and began to wept. Green never comforted anyone in his life so he felt awkward holding her while she cried.

"Shhh," He soothed.

"He's dead! I couldn't save him!"

"It was just a dream. We were attacked by a ghost that showed you nightmares." Green assured her. "You're safe, your brother's safe."

Blue said nothing. Green felt his heart tighten when she merely leaned her head against his shoulder. Her smile was dead. Green cupped her face with one of his hands and forced her to look up at him. Green almost choked when he saw the empty ice in her eyes.

"We're alive and we have a chance to escape! All we have to do is go to the island. We should be able to find your brother." When he saw that his words brought no reaction from her, he pulled her against him and kissed her. She was frozen from shock she didn't respond to him. She began to melt into him and return his kiss.

"You're alive. Please, don't look at that's itch that sad and lost loom. I didn't fall in love with a weak woman! Though I love everything that makes you who you are."

Blue was shocked for a moment before she smiled softly. "You are the most controlling and arrogant man I've ever known. The only thing that made me look twice was your eyes. But that's just too small for me to overlook all of your other horrible qualities. But despite all that, I fell in love with you too. I've always been afraid to open my heart but you make me feel so safe. I didn't think I'll ever trust someone beside my brother but you proved me wrong."

* * *

"I am your only chance of escaping." Lorlei stated as she circled Silver and Lyra, her feet barely touching the ground. Silver pushed Lyra behind him, blocking her from Lorlei with his body.

"Leave. We're going to find the island on our own. Don't touch her!" Silver moved so that he was always facing her with Lyra at his back.

"But you can't just leave. Will you leave your sister here alone?" Lorlei taunted.

"What have you done with my sister?" Silver rushed forward and grabbed the bodice of her dress. He yanked her off her forward despite the fact that she was floating on air. "If you touched one hair on her head, I will-"

"My, my, what a temper you have?" Lorlei placed her hand over Silver's and ice started to form over his hands. "I wonder how much ice I need to cool it."

"He said leave!" Lyra snapped when she leaned over and kissed Silver softly. She pushed against her shoulder. Her tekagi shuko sliced the Ice Queen's shoulder. Lorlei's eyes flashed and raised her hand to attack. Lyra was faster and sliced the woman's hand.

"Wait, don't kill her yet!" Silver grabbed her shoulder. "I need to know what she did to my sister."

"She's lying. I can hear it in her voice." Lyra shot back. "It's my job to know these things! Trust me on this!"

"I can't risk my sister life!" Silver yelled. "I'm sorry but I can't. Just stay back and let me deal with this."

Lyra was about to speak but Silver sent her a silencing glare. Lyra felt as if someone had ripped out her heart. He didn't trust her?

"Take us to my sister." Silver ordered.

* * *

Platina looked out the window, but she saw nothing beside the colours blending together. A tray of food sat in front of her but was untouched and had turned cold many hours before. Her fists shock on her lap. Platina quickly gathered her composure when she heard the door open.

She didn't turn but sat straighter when a voice came, "You haven't touched your dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly. "When can I see Dia?"

Platina didn't flinch when a clay vase shattered next to her head. She didn't show any emotion even as some of the shattered fragment cut her cheek. Her indifference seemed to anger him more when he yelled.

"You will never speak of him in my presence again! You are _my_ prisoner now. I forbid you to talk about him. Eat you dinner. I'll have someone come and clean up the clay." Pearl turned sharply and stormed out the door.

Platina felt tears gather in her eyes. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and tried to fight back the storm of tears. She wanted to see Dia again but he had refused her, saying that he was safe. She had to believe it but the worry was killing her. She knelt down and began to pick up the clay, ignoring the cuts forming on her finger.

She crossed to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"They will never solve the puzzle." She heard a voice behind the door and recognized it as Pearl's. "Dia's too much of a fool to realize the true meaning of my riddle."

"If they escape," Darkrai stated, "they would most likely tell the authority or try to stop you. And you promised the Princess that the Knight will be safe and alive. She will insist to see him again. You promised to allow her that."

"He will live. They all will. They will just be trapped in your dimension." Pearl stated.

Platina felt her breath catch. She had to do something! She walked out when she heard them leave. She had to find a way to save them!

* * *

**Hope you like! Ruby's not wanting to help is my spin off of Ruby not wanting to help Sapphire**

** Review if you liked. Sorry again for the extra week wait.**


	9. For our Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**This is *sniff* the final chapte. This story is much shorter than I thought it would be but so I regret not making it a hundred warriors in the beginning but some things, you can't change (due to laziness). I didn't plan much for it too -.- so that's another reason why it's so short.**

**Beside that, I have a special announcement at the end for all my MangaQuestShipping readers**

* * *

_A weapon, I need a weapon_. Platina's mind raced as she crept down the hall. Pearl had taken her knife when Pearl had taken her to his castle. The theater he had first taken them to was actually a part of the castle. The stone floor was cold beneath her bare feet but her body was numb to the cold. The hall seemed to go on forever since it looked as if there was no end. Looming armours stood against the wall and they seem to stare at her.

She pushed the thought aside and went on. She stopped quickly to pull out one of the knight's sword. She also took a smaller knife. Something tightened in her chest. The armour reminded her of Dia. Good Mother, she hoped he was safe. She stood straighter and continued down the hall.

She wondered down the hall but there were no doors or any turned. When she finally saw a door, she rushed forward and opened the door. Platina stood paralysed.

She was back in her room.

Platina stepped back and walked down the hall again. She had heard Pearl and Darkrai leave. She only counted several steps before she heard a door close. She stopped when she reached the armour she robbed. Confused, she took several more steps and saw the armour again after passing several more armours.

She pushed against the wall. It stood solid and form. Platina knocked on the wall but no sound came. It looked and felt like any other stone wall. She played her hand over the torches lighting the hall. She felt no heat. Was she still in the universe Darkrai created or was she in another universe? She had recognized the theater they arrived at but that could be an illusion as well.

She stepped back and studied the wall. She breathed deeply and raised the sword. She slashed at the wall but the sword became embedded into wall. Both the wall and sword were real, she decided. With great effort, she pulled the sword out from the wall.

Something caught her attention and she knelt in front of the wall. It was a small hole. She looked in but saw only a small light. With the tip of her knife, she slipped it in. She jostled it a little before she heard a distinctive click. She pushed against the wall. It gave way easily.

Platina entered a room and was surprised to see it empty. She turned to see the wall regenerate itself.

The room seemed to be the Great Hall. There was a large table in the center and Platina guessed that this was where they planned everything. She walked over to the map on the wall. She saw small icons move on the map. She realized that the map was how he watched over everyone in the game. She touched the map and leaned her head against the wall.

"Dia…" She felt a tear touch her hand. "Be safe my knight. I'll find a way to free you."

She gasped when she felt the map ripple underneath her hand. She took a step back and saw the mage on the paper change. She saw the image of Dia with a group of people. She recognized some but not all of the people around him. His face was flushed red as if he were in a fit of anger. She never saw him angry before and she wanted to reach out, to hold him.

"Don't worry, Dia. I'll save you. Just wait." She vowed.

"How can you do that if you are dead?" Platina gasped and turned to see Darkrai. She didn't see Pearl so knew he wouldn't stop the dark knight from killing her. Refusing to show fear or weakness, Platina lifted her sword. She thanked the Mother that she spent years alongside Dia and that he taught her how to fight with a sword and small knife.

* * *

"We can't wait." Dia insisted. "We _need_ to save Platina right now!"

"But what of the others?" Yellow insisted. "We cannot simply abandon them. I say Sapphire and Norman should go with you. They are the greatest fighters out of all of us, so I think they go with you to save Platina. Red and I will stay and try to find others."

Dia nodded. The three turned and went through the portal. When Red saw that they had left, Red spoke. "You can come out now Ruby."

Yellow jumped when said man fell out of the tree next to them. "How did you know I was there?"

"I'm your brother. We've known each other for years and I notice that your scent never become faint." Red stated. Ruby sighed and kicked at the dirt.

"So that's the island?" Ruby asked sceptically.

"You saw the portal open when Dia and the others touched it." Red patted the strange creature and the portal appeared again. "Dia called it Torterra. He said that it was a part of the island but it broke away. This guy saved Dia and Platina's life. Are you going after her?"

"I'm getting out of this Hellhole." Ruby stated. He marched up to the giant turtle and touched its shell. A portal appeared before him but he didn't enter, not yet. "Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"No, I think you're just being human." Red said softly, "Humans tend to look on the negative, run when they're afraid and even if we're vampires, we still have that human part in us. But, we as human feel love. Humans sometimes find a way to overcome the fear when what they love is at risk. Tell me Ruby, are vampires the same? Is that part of our past still in us?"

* * *

"Think clearly about this Silver!" Lyra insisted. "She tried to turn you into a brick of ice on the second day. Why would she help us? She doesn't even have your sister captive! I can hear it in her voice. She's _mocking_ us! I know you're worried about your sister but you have to trust me. We can blindside her right now and go find our sister. Four minds can easily solve this island riddle easily. Please, we need to go now, before she discovers that I know she's lying."

Silver had heard her say the same speech for the better part of the morning. What little control Silver had on his anger snapped. He turned on her, his eyes flashing, "Stop rambling!"

"I don't ramble." Lyra stated. When he gave her a sceptical look, she went on. "Fine, I ramble. But maybe I ramble because you never say _anything_! You just stand there and I have to fill the silence. Maybe I ramble to get it through your thick skull that this is wrong. This is a huge risk!"

"I don't care about the risks. I will take it. If you feel that way, then just leave! I have enough of your silly chattering so please just be quiet!"

Lyra stood there in shock at first. Silver was shocked as well. He didn't mean to yell at her and he realized he partly transformed. She must be afraid. He could see it in her eyes. Good mother, he caused those tears gather in her eyes. He was about to apologized when a sharp slap to the face cut him off. He could only stare after her when she turned and ran.

"Hurry up Demon." Lorlei called. Silver hesitated a little before fallowing Lorlei.

* * *

"I hate him!" Lyra fumed. She continued to rant even as the tears overflowed. "If I ever meet that jerk Demon _ever_ again, I will… I hate him! Stupid Silver."

"Silver? My brother?" Lyra turned sharply. She saw a woman and man stand behind her and Lyra raised her tekagi shuko in reflex. She saw the two proper to fight but something caused Lyra to stop.

"You're Silver's sister? You're Blue?" Lyra gasped. She couldn't believe how beautiful his sister was. Now, she understood wonder Silver didn't find her attractive, never so much look at her with nothing more than disdain. She was a toad compare to his sister.

Blue's eyes flashed and she stood straighter. "How do you know my brother?"

"We've been traveling together," Lyra answered. "I saved him so he told he'll help me find my sister and escape on the condition that we find you."

Blue broke out into a smile and broke away from Green. Green couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw her smile and wrap her arms around the smaller woman. Tears rolled down Blue's eyes but she laughed. "My brother's alive! Where is he? Wait, when did he become a jerk?"

"Since five minutes ago!" Lyra declared, "He left… with _her_."

"You're starting to ramble." Green said calmly, hoping to calm her more. But it only seemed to ire her more.

"I do not ramble!" Lyra stated.

"Of course you don't," Blue soothed, "We can't understand if you talk too fast."

Blue words seemed to calm her. After a breath, she continues, "Lorlei said that she was holding you captive and he wanted to go with her to save you. I told him that it was wrong, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Lorlei? The Ice Witch?" Blue fumed. "I can't wait to get my hands on her and wringing her neck!"

"Do you know where she is?" Green asked.

"I left a while from now but I should be able track them." Lyra said hesitantly.

* * *

"Get down!" Gold pulled Crystal around him and controlled the water so that it covered them both, hiding them. She lifted her head from his chest and saw three people on the shore. Two were woman but one was a man. Crystal had to cover her mouth to stop her gasp.

One was Jasmine.

"How can that be?" Crystal asked in a harsh whisper, "I thought she used Explosion and killed herself."

"She must've had an item or something." Crystal nodded since she and her sister often kept magical items with them.

Suddenly Jasmine turned to their direction and their breath caught in their throats. They stood paralysed with fear and waited for her turn away. Jasmine did, but not five minutes later, did the ground open and swallow her whole. The water began to churn beneath them and Gold felt his control over the water lessen.

Six steel serpents appeared around them. Gold quickly called out a protection spell but the serpents continued to beat on them. Without a word or warning, Crystal broke out of the water. Gold called out to her but she continued to swim away. Gold released his spell and followed her.

Crystal's mind raced as she read the serpents' movement and planned her next move. She quickly moved to dodge one while another tried to strike her from behind. Gold intercepted the attack by using Strength to raise his strength and stop the serpent with his hands. He felt Crystal tugged at his arm. Confused, he allowed her to drag him away, causing the serpent to fall forward.

Gold saw Crystal's plan instantly. When all of the serpents rushed forward, their bodies tangled together until they couldn't move. Crystal had moved so the serpents created a giant knot. Gold felt her tap his chest and summoned a Dive spell so they could breathe under water.

"Well, hello." They both turned at the voice. Jasmine grinned evilly and raised both her hands, causing the ocean to roar around them, "Goodbye."

* * *

"Lorlei!" Blue yelled as she broke out of the bushes with Green and Lyra in tow.

"Blue?" Silver leapt to his feet and attempted to run to his sister but Lorlei stopped him.

"That's not your sister. The woman's just trying to trick you again." Lorlei stated.

"I can't even perform magic!" Lyra snapped, "I'm human!"

"Concentrate. We need to defeat Lorlei. Flamethrower!" Green snapped, releasing a spell. Lorlei easily froze the flames. Lyra dashed forward to swipe at Lorlei but again, she easily dodged. Blue shifted so that her left right arm stretched out to trap Lorlei.

"Get her know!" Lorlei nodded and dashed forward. When Lorlei moved away, spikes of rocks rose from the ground and trapped her.

"Nowhere to hide now." Lyra raised her tekagi shuko.

"Dark Pulse." Dark balls of energy broke out for the ground. Green quickly lowered the spikes to allow Lyra to jump back. Lyra stumbled back and against a hard tree. Lyra looked back and saw that she in fact fell back on Silver. He pushed her aside so that she stood behind them.

"You tricked me." He threw a glare at Lorlei. When he spotted Green holding Blue's hand, his glare worsened. "Why are you holding my sister's hand?"

Green let go and silently lifted their connected hands. Silver saw the ice connect their and threw a scowl at Lorlei.

"Don't worry Silver." Blue winked at him and wrapped her arms around Green's waist. "I'm okay with it and everything's okay."

"In what way?" Silver snapped.

Lorlei silently cast a spell while Silver and Green argued. Lyra saw ice form at the tips of her finger tips, rushed forward and she quickly kicked Lorlei's ribs. As Lorlei fell back, she released her spell. "Ice Shards."

Silver turned sharply at the sound of Lyra's scream. He saw her throw her hands over her face to protect herself from the shards of glass. Red filled eyes when he saw the ice cut her arms, drawing blood. He let out a roar. After that, he could remember anything afterwards.

"Get down!" Blue tackled Green to the ground. The wind picked up as dark clouds gathered around him. Green looked up and saw Silver change. Green felt as if he was going to puke at the sight of Silver transformation and he quickly grabbed Lorlei, lifting her into the air by her neck. Lorlei's body shook as Silver tightened his grip. When he felt that she was on the edge of death, he threw her against a tree. Even Blue looked away as Silver began to dissemble her body.

"Silver!" Lyra climbed to her feet and ran to Silver when she saw him throw Lorlei's lifeless body aside. He turned towards Blue with an emotionless look, murder in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and looked down at her.

"It's over." She said softly, tightening her hold on his waist. "It's okay. You don't need to fight anymore."

"Run, Lyra, I can't control myself for much longer." Silver's voice shook.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lyra stated passionately. "I know you can control this. Please, I love you. I need you! You can't leave me! Not until you sat I was right about Lorlei and your sister!"

Lyra closed her eyes and she pressed her face into his chest as the tears overflowed. She felt claws bit into her arm but she didn't let go. She looked up into his clear gray eyes. He was still in his demon form but his eyes spoke volume. Love.

* * *

Crystal and Gold jumped to the side to dodge Jasmine's attack. Over the ocean, they were at a disadvantage. Gold had to use his magic to keep them afloat or breathing under water when they needed to retreat under the water. He couldn't summon another spell since he wasn't powerful enough. Crystal couldn't reach Jasmine since she flew into air whenever Crystal was going to attack her.

"Damn." Crystal swore as she was knocked back by another Steelix. "How many does she have?"

Gold knew that they couldn't win. Unless he… it was a risk but he had to try. He had to or else Crystal could die.

He grabbed Crystal around her waist and jumped into the air. He summoned a spell. Vines appeared and dragged Jasmine down into the water. It didn't seem to set Jasmine back for iron beams shot up from the ocean, almost hitting them. He summoned a Fly spell and flew into the sky. He raised his fist into the sky and summoned an attacked.

"Thunder!" Gold summoned. Jasmine's eyes widened then she saw the lightning. She tried to swim away but the vines dragged her down. She felt her body jerk and screamed.

Gold pressed Crystal's face into his chest so she wouldn't see the explosion. He felt the fatigue of using three simultaneous spells and struggle to keep conscious. He wavered and vaguely heard Crystal's voice or felt her pat his cheeks.

"Gold!"

* * *

"Wake up Gold!" Crystal slapped his cheeks lightly. Crystal could barely breathe at the sight of Gold's pale face. She looked up at the strange blond woman kneeling next to him. "Please, hurry. He's not waking up."

"This takes time." The woman said calmly. Crystal looked at the group around them. They were so strange and a man with red eyes watched them carefully. She barely gave her sister a second look or noticed the man that stood too close to her.

"He used up a lot of magic." Green stated. "His body isn't trained to use such a large amount of magic so suddenly."

She felt the weight over her shoulder lift when she saw his eyes tightened. She cried out and hugged him, throwing her body over his.

"What's wrong SuperSerious Gal?" His weak teasing voice sent her heart a flutter. Crystal wiped her eyes and tried to give him a stern look but she smiled instead. "You missed me?"

She didn't answer him. She just pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She looked up and Gold sat up. They both turned to see the man with red eyes say, "But we need to go. I know where the island is so we can all go free."

* * *

"This way!" Dia called as they raced down the hall. As soon as they passed the portal, they had arrived at the theater. He led them down the hall. He recognized the design of the theater. It was exactly like the castle he designed as child.

"Don't come take a step forward." They stopped in their path when they saw Pearl raise from the ground. Behind him, Darkrai raised from the floor, holding a sword to her throat. "Or Platina will die."

Silently, Dia dropped his sword to the ground. "Now let her go free."

"I don't think so," Pearl nodded and stepped back. Without a word, Darkrai sliced her neck. Dia cried out in rage. He dashed forward, picking up his sword. He raised his sword with blind rage, bringing it down on Pearl. In return, Pearl merely lifted his sword to block his attack. Dia raised his sword and continued his pointless attack.

Sapphire moved forward to help but Dia growled, "He's mine. I don't care if you are my best friend. I shall have you head!"

Tears rolled down Dia's cheeks as he asked, "Why? You loved her too. Why kill her? Why trap me and all these innocent people?"

"You don't understand." Pearl said in a hard voice, "She never rejected you. I heard… I saw. So don't ask me why!"

Dia and Pearl continued to exchange blows. Sapphire saw that another warrior appeared. His body was made out of an inferno of fire. When he was about to attack, she kicked out his legs from under him, knocking him to the ground. He reacted quickly, rolling away from her attack. He rose to his feet quickly but she didn't give a chance to catch his breath before advancing. He brought up his Elbow Blades to block her attack. They stood in a struggle of power but suddenly the flame warrior grinned. Sapphire veered back as his arm engulf in fire.

"I'm not afraid of fire." Sapphire stated and fire burst from her fist.

Sapphire heard more blades clash and she thought that Norman had begun to battle Darkrai. She ignored them, not wanting to get distracted from her battle. Sapphire felt the magic roar through her and released her dragon magic. For a moment her senses raised and she heard it.

A woman cried out. More blades clashing. Four distinct strikes from different weapons. The others hadn't arrived yet. Sapphire quickly pushed the man aside and called out.

"Platina's still alive. They're allusions!"

Dia heart roared at her words. He ducked under Pearl's words and ran down the hall. He had to find her. As Dia left, the allusions turned to smoke except for the one she was battling.

"Give up, you can't win." Sapphire taunted.

"You are a mere woman. One mere woman." Sapphire felt her ire rise at his words. How dare he say such a thing? The man jumped back but Sapphire never lost her footing. "Double Team."

Sapphire hid her emotion as she saw shadows of the warrior materialized until she could find which the real warrior was. She attacked one, slicing its chest but it merely turned to smoke. She heard more disappeared and thanked the Great Mother that Norman was there to help her out.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Norman's lifeless body. She stopped for a moment, frozen in shock. She turned and saw Ruby take down another shadow. She let out a breathless gasp. When did he obtain such power in his swing much less the ability to use the sword properly! He moved artlessly and his movements were fluid.

He turned and their eyes locked for a moment.

She wanted to reach out and touch him but something changed in his face. Blinding rage. She never saw such a look on his face so she took a step back. He moved forward so fast, she stumbled backwards. He gathered her into his arms, turning her body. She heard, rather than saw that cracking of fire. Ruby stood and stumbled to his knees in front of her. She let out a hopeless cry when she saw the flame sword stand rigged in his back.

She quickly pulled out the sword and pressed her skirt against his wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. But it only succeeded in turning her skirt red with his blood. She turned and saw that there was only one warrior left. He raised his sword and Sapphire heart leaped into her throat.

"No!" Sapphire hugged Ruby to her chest and released all her magic. She kept screaming and releasing her magic until she felt drain. She didn't even have the energy to lift her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Red stand over him.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he? Vampires can heal themselves." She said breathlessly.

"That's true but he lost too much blood to heal himself. He needs blood to survive. He's too far gone, not even Yellow can heal him." Red trailed off and went oddly quiet.

"If human blood's what it takes, then he can take mine." Sapphire raised her wrist to Ruby's lips. She knew he was conscious by the way he turned away from her. She wanted to scream at him and did so, "Drink from me you stupid vampire! You heard your brother! You can die if you don't drink from me."

"No." He said a little breathlessly. He sent a pleading look to his brother. Red understood and tried to pull her away but she fought him. She cried and screamed and Red gave up when she almost sliced of his hands. "Don't… want to… hurt you."

Hurt her? He had already done that by lying to her about what he was, by running away in the face of danger. He went on as if he couldn't see the heart wrench in her face. "I… love you."

"Then drink! I can't stand the thought of you leaving me." Sapphire didn't realize she was crying until she saw a tear drop onto his cheek. "You'll bit my wrist and drink! If you don't, I'll have your brother bite me and I'll force feed my blood to you. Bite me or I'll kick you so heard, you'll be coughing blood for months. I won't let you die! Do you understand me? I love you and I'm not going to lose you!"

She felt something pierce her wrist and winced. She felt an odd sense of relief and relaxed. She shifted so that his head lay on her lap.

Red smiled at the sight of his brother and Sapphire. He looked around the room and saw that the room was charred and there was no sign of another person beside their ashes.

"We should go now." Green stated.

"Ruby's still weak so, Yellow Sapphire and I will stay back until he regains his strength. The rest of you should go help Dia. I don't trust any of this for a moment." Red said and the other nodded.

* * *

"Platina!" Dia cried as he raced down the halls.

"Dia!" He turned sharply and was tackled by a small frame. He looked down and saw that Platina was in his arms crying. "It's okay Missy."

Dia tightened his hold in her as if he was afraid that she was about to disappeared if he let go. Then he noticed something was wrong. She looked and sounded like Platina but something in his heart rejected her. He pushed her away and looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes he loved but the soul that he love was missing.

"Where is she?" Dia demanded.

Dia turned sharply when he heard a crash. Without thinking twice, he ran towards the direction of the feminine scream. It didn't matter that there was a wall in his way, he broke it down and saw Platina stand over Darkrai with the tip of his sword to his neck.

Dia turned at the sound of clappings. Pearl strolled into the room.

"That was magnificent Platina. I knew you were the right choice. With your cunning and fighting ability, you will be my queen and general. I set up this entire game so that you will realize your true potential. Throw away your humanity and become the perfect warrior, my perfect warrior."

Pearl stepped forward but Platina quickly sliced his cheeks with her sword. Pearl didn't even acknowledge the blood tinkle down his cheek.

"Come with me." Pearl held out a hand to her.

"Don't do it Platina!" Dia reached out her hand to him. There was a dark distant look in her eyes.

"She can't hear you." Pearl stated. "Darkrai had sent darkness into her heart. She can't hear you. She's mine now."

"No, I can't be!" Dia cried. "Come on Platina, we can leave. I know that you're in there so please come back to me. Come home with me. You don't belong to him. Maybe I'm being selfish but I love you and need you. What am I going to do without you Missy?"

Platina began to walk towards him and Dia ran to gather her in his arms. "Thank the Great Mother, I love you."

"I love you too Dia." She buried her head into his chest. She didn't resist him when he tilted her head up towards him and kissed her lips. She leaned into him, throwing her arms around him, she deepened the kiss.

"No!" They both turned to see Pearl's outrage expression. "No!"

His emotion seemed to control the castle for it began to crumble. Dia pulled her away and dragged her away as debris rained over them.

"Protect. This spell isn't going to last forever so hurry up!" Green called. Dia nodded and dragged Platina down the hall. When they reached the other's side, Green ordered them to link hands. "Teleport."

* * *

"It's the sky! The _real_ sky!" Sapphire cheered. She felt so giddy that she jumped into Ruby's arms and kissed him.

"We're free." Red nodded, linking his arm around Yellow's waist. "There's no way Pearl could survive the castle falling over him so there's only one more issue. Father's dead and his, our kingdom is need of a new king."

"I guess this is goodbye." Ruby sighed. "You'll make a great king."

"But I'm not going to be the one to be King." Red stated. "I'm going to the Region of Grass to become her protector and guardian. You're going to the Region of Earth to take over his kingdom there. Sapphire lived there as well so it won't be an issue for your relationship. You can even visit her parents."

"But-" Ruby stuttered.

"You'll be a great king, even if you're weak." Sapphire sent him a radiant smile. "I'll be right there with you!"

"What she said." Lyra threw herself into Silver's arms. "Don't you think Ruby will make a great king?"

"As much as Green makes a good match for my sister." He grumbled in reply.

"So an awesome one!" Blue declared. "Sister-in law, I declare that we go out to make the best meal and all get to know each other over dinner."

"We have business to deal with first." Crystal stated. "I have so contacts so we should be able to clear you of all your crimes."

"Best family ever!" Blue announced, hugging the two women closer.

"We're not even married. Don't start drawing pictures in the sky of us." Silver said beneath his breath. Luckily, only Blue heard him. She smiled slyly and whispered to him. He flushed deeply before he grabbed Lyra's hand and drag her off. "We need to talk."

"Wait, where's Platina and Dia?" Gold asked.

* * *

"Platina, I want you to know that I've loved you from the first moment I met you." Dia went down on one knee and took her hand. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring but let my words be enough. I love you and want you for my wife. I actually rehearsed this in my mind a thousand times over but was never able to say them to you. I never felt worthy enough. I can't even remember half the things I prepared to say. Hell, I don't even care that I don't deserve you, I love you so please marry me."

Dia counted off five seconds before she answered. He was sure his heart beat twenty times in that time. To be honest the seconds he had to wait, seemed like hours. But it was worth her answer. First she raised her hands to her lips to hold back the tears. Not being able to hold back anymore, she threw herself into his arms.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you."

* * *

_I the battle of fifty, twelve outcast fight and survived and thrived. They found love, grow in character and lived long happy life. The Younger Vampire ruled his Kingdom with his queen, the Warrior. Today it is the strongest of all Regions. The Elder Vampire and Priestess travel the six Regions to defeat the evil and bring to the needy. The Demon and Golden Wizard joined with the Spy and Hunter. If there is danger, the four will be there to stop them. No outlaw can hide from them. The Emerald Wizard now teaches young Wizards with his wife, the Shapeshifter. They teach the next generation what it means to love so no war would rise._

_The Knight married his Princess. They left the duties of royalty and left to the countryside. None knows where they are but know this, their love lives on. _

_This may be just another story but their love is something that will always live on, no matter what stands in their way._

* * *

**And that's the last chapter T^T **

**For those who say that Jasmine coming back is bs, look back on my previous chapter where Jasmine 'died'. The number of participants only went down by one (The Siren). That was not a mistake**

**Hope you like and please Review.**

* * *

**Special Announcement**

**I wanted to try something new and write a mystery. It's going to be a series called **_**Season for **_**Murder with four books in all. Each book will focus on one couple and the first one if going to MangaQuestShipping. Look forward for Gold as an artist. Whenever I imagine him with a white shirt and paint smudged on his cheek, I get giddy. I don't want to reveal too much so I'll stop there.**

**Book 1: **_**A Sacred Summer**_** (Mangaquestshipping slight SoulSilverShipping)  
Book 2: **_**A Winter Wedding**_** (OldRivalShipping)  
Book 3: **_**An Autumn Affair**_** (SpecialShipping)  
Book 4: **_**A Spring Scandal**_** (FranticShipping)**

**I'll try to get it out in two weeks so look out for it.**


	10. The Missing Link

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters. **

**Okay, for the Mysticum Ludos, I had a lot of ideas that I typed out but I didn't use or started to use but didn't use fully. Guesty 123 actually asked me something that relates to one of my unused ideas and since I can't PM them, I decided to make a chapter with all the ideas I didn't use**

* * *

**This first idea is for Commonershipping. You see, I wanted to add how Platina and Dia met but that got replaced by Dia and Platina saving the Pontya since Platina had a Rapidash**.

Platina sat as still as she could as her mother pulled at her hair. Five year old Platina never said a word even as she felt her scalp sting. She let out the breath she was holding when her mother declared that she was finished. She studied herself in her reflection. Her midnight hair was piled on top of her head and the pink dress she was wearing had an exaggerated amount of frills.

"You'll be perfect," Her mother declared. Tonight was the night all the lords came to we father's home. She knew that one day she would marry one of their sons. Her parents taught her so much despite the fact that she was the tender age of five.

She followed her mother and bowed to each passing nobleman. When they reached the main hall, she noticed a little boy standing next to Sir Riley. Sir Riley was known as one of the strongest knight in the Region of Wind but she didn't know the dark haired man beside him.

"Who is that mother?" Platina asked as she pulled at her mother's dress. "Who is that boy with Sir Riley?"

"That is Diamond. He's a squire studying under Sir Riley," her mother answered her. "Now it's time for dinner."

She broke away from her her mother and went to the boy. With great determination, she bunched up her dress and bent her knees to curtsy to the boy. She promptly fell onto her behind. She blush to the roots of her hair but when she looked up he looked awestruck before he smiled down at her.

Her mother came to her side and dragged her away just as she heard Dia whispered to Sit Riley, "Was that a princess? She's really pretty."

Platina let her mother dragged her away but she looked back and stared at the boy. He had two large mutton in his hands and ate at the wholeheartedly. She laughed softly when he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his tunic. She found his wide smile somewhat endearing.

Her mother instructed her to sit in the corner. Since she was so young, she wasn't allowed to eat dinner with the adults so she ate in the kitchen with the maids. She waited until her mother left before she dragged her chair over to the large window. It was dark outside but she was able to see the little mud pit outside. Her eyes brightened when she saw the little piglets.

She raced outside with the thoughts of having her own pet race through her mind. Her father had refused her when she asked for a horse but she was sure he would change his mind if she showed him that she could take care of a little piglet. They were all curled up into little balls so it was easy to gather one into her skirt. Its mother was asleep so she wasn't fearful of it attacking her.

She took several steps before the piglet she was carrying squealed. Its cry woke its mother and Platina was frozen with fear as she saw the twin tusk race toward her.

She regain her senses enough to scream and run. Everyone at the dinner heard her scream and raced out. Her parents were appalled at the sight that greeted her. Their little princess was running like a chicken without its head and mud splattered her dress.

Her father tried to climb over the fence to save her but Dia was faster. He was able to crawl under the fence and ran to Platina's rescue.

Platina screamed when she felt herself fall backwards when the boar's tusk hit her. She gasped when she realize that she didn't fall into the mud but on top of the boy she saw with Sir Riley.

He groaned as she scurried off him. She apologized rigorously. The men had climbed over the fence and she could feel her mother pull her away.

"Wait!" She broke away and ran to Dia. She knelt next to him and gave him her napkin. "Thank you."

* * *

**This idea is mangaquestshipping. You must remember Gold thinking that he had to tell Crystal 'the truth' but I never revealed his secret because of plain laziness so I recycle the spell for Franticshipping. This is in the middle of the last battle with Jasmine and Gold is using too much magic. **

"Blast Burn!" Gold used his family's trademark spell. Fire erupted all around him and the water began to boil. Crystal eyes widened and felt the flames heat her skin before Gold pulled her closer to protect her with his body.

She knew this spell. Experienced it. The man with the gold eyes had used it burn down the orphanage. But this fire was different. It was warm and comforting. The other fire overwhelmed and scared her.

Jasmine tried to evade the fire but it formed a curtain of flames that collapsed over her. She tried to hide in the water but it was hot as well and she could see the surface evaporate.

Gold could feel his control over the spell loosen and the fire lessen. He tried to keep consciousness but the darkness overwhelmed him. He cast a simple ice beam spell to freeze the water so they wouldn't drown.

... "You have to save him." Crystal begged Yellow.

"Please, this takes time. He used too much magic which can be deadly for a wizard."

Crystal wiped the tear that fell. She leaned down and brush her lips over his, "I love you Gold. Please wake up."

As if her words had been the key, he groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Crystal gave a cry of triumph and threw herself on him. She sobbed into his chest as she thanked the good Mother over and over as the tears came fully.

"Why are you crying SuperSerious Gal?" He grinned even as his voice was hoarse.

"You're such an idiot Gold! You almost died. How could you do that to me? I love you." She ended softly.

"You're going to make this really hard on me, aren't you?" He groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. He thought for a moment and went over the words he would use.

"My family are known for three things: our midnight hair and gold eyes, our habit to piss others off and the move Blast Burn. Blast Burn is a spell that been passes in my family for generation. That spell is the only reason I was able to get into the school for wizards. The man with the gold eyes used that spell to destroy the orphanage. That gold eyes wizard was my father. I remember my father and his friend had this crazy bet so my father went to burn down the orphanage. I'm sorry."

Gold was silent and Crystal could see the pain in his eyes. She cup the side of his face and he placed his hand over hers.

His swallowed before he continue in a shaky voice. "I know you must hate me now that you know the truth."

"I think that's the most idiotic thing you've ever said," she scowled. "Why would I hate you for something your father did? I already came to terms with it." As if to prove her words, she leaned down and kissed him.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to go."

* * *

**Guesty 123 asked about Red and Ruby becoming a vampire. I told you how Red turned Ruby into a vampire to save his life but I never said how Red turned into a vampire. The original idea I had for Ruby turning into a vampire was for him to save Sapphire (they never knew each other back then) from a dragon which Red will come defeat the dragon and turn Ruby into a vampire to save his life. Sapphire was knocked out by the dragon and woke alone in the forest and thought the dragon ate Ruby. I didn't used that idea since I thought it mirrored a scene from my other story Beneath the Sea of my Heart too much. Now I'm not going to write about Ruby becoming a vampire but Red becoming a vampire. I only wanted to show how Ruby was turned into a vampire because that was the main conflict with Franticshipping while the conflict with Specialshipping was the fact that Red was planning to betray Yellow and begin to regret it since he was falling in love with her. This is set after they joined forces with Dia and Platina but before Red went to save Ruby. **

"This isn't going to work," Red's ear twitched when he heard Platina's voice. "We can't trust them. I know you can, lets leave now before they betray us."

Betray, the word echoed in Red's mind. He shouldn't be hurt about Platina's worry. He originally planned on betraying Yellow. He turned to her as his thoughts turned to her. She sat against a tree with her legs tucked against her body in sleep. He knew it wasn't wise to sleep in the middle of a battle but he couldn't find the heart to wake her. He shrugged off his cloak and placed it over her. She shifted and placed a hand over his.

"You need it," she spoke softy, he voice husky with sleep.

"It's still night and were in a shaded part if the forest. It should be safe."

"Thank you," Her lashes started to lower. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned into her hands. How could she be so calm while she was in the hands of a killer?

Yellow heard his thoughts and reassured him with a soft voice, "you're not a killer. I know you won't hurt me."

"I'm a monster," He snarled to himself.

"You're not a monster here," she placed a hand over his heart. She moved to trace his lips with her finger. It was warm to the touch, "You may be a vampire but you are far from a monster. Can you tell me how you became a vampire?"

"No." It was a short answer that allowed no argument. Yellow could feel Red's hand shake against her cheek.

"I can hear your thoughts when you touch me," Her words caused him to snatch his hand away. "I've been able to hear people's thoughts since I was little. When I told my mother, she refused to hug me or even touch me. I tried to keep my abilities from everyone since I was four. As the years past, I found hat I had other ability. Each one made me more different and more afraid. I didn't know what I was or why I was so different. Then one day, there was an accident and the local priest got trapped under a statue. I couldn't just let him die so I used my powers to lift the statue and heal his broken arms. I was ready for him to call me a demon and perform an exorcist but instead he thanked me and asked me if I ever heard of the Great Mother. He brought me to a temple where I met others with strange abilities like me. From that day, I trained to be a great priestess to serve under the Great Mother."

Red took her hand and kissed her palm. She gasped when she heard his voice in her heard. It was so clear as if pet her in completely, "You are such a strong woman."

Everything began to fade around her and instead was replaced by castle walls. She knew that this was an illusion and she was only seeing Red's memories but her eyes still widened when she saw a younger Red threw his arm over a boy's shoulder. He looked almost identical to Red and guessed that he was his brother.

"That's my brother Ruby," Red sad beside him. "This is the day I left. This is the day I became a vampire."

"Must you go?" Ruby asked with a pout. "Can't you take me with you?"

"Sorry kid," Red ruffled his brother's hair. "You're too young. I'll be back soon but there's so much to see. I've never been beyond the castle's walls and if this is my only chance, I'll take it. Don't miss me too much little brother."

The memory dissolved and darkness surrounded them. The night turned the trees and bushes into creature of the night. Even though she knew this was just another memory, Yellow could feel a chill rush through her. She turned her head as the younger Red came into the scene. He whistled as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His hand flew to the sword on his back when he heard a woman's cry. Just as Yellow predicted he would, the younger Red ran toward the scream without a second thought.

Red pulled at her hand to encourage her to follow. They came to a small cabin and Yellow gasped at the sight of a vampire attacking a family. She turned away but even if she covered her ears, she could still hear their cries, could still feel the waves of anguish wash over her. Red stood still by her side and the only reaction he showed was a slight tightening of his hand over hers.

The younger Red rushed into the battle and knocked the vampire aside.

"Run! Get out of here!" He yelled. He turned back to the vampire. The vampire just snarled and attacked Red. Though he tried to fight back, he was easily overwhelmed. Red was able to kick the vampire off him but he could barely stand due to the wound in his side. He clutched at it but his blood flowed freely.

"I won't be defeated!" Red screamed and raised his sword in one hand though it shook tremendously. The vampire just laughed and threw Red to the ground. In a quick movement Yellow couldn't see, he was above Red with his hand over Red's mouth.

"Not much blood left but this should still be a decent meal." The vampire smiled cruelly. Anger leaded into Red's eyes and he but into the vampire's hand, tasting blood. The vampire reeled back screaming and Red took advantage by trusting his blade into the vampire's heart, turing him into dust.

Red was barely able to stand and fell back into the shadows.

Even after Yellow realize that Red let go of her hand, the image of Red's lifeless body stayed in her mind.

"Red you're a hero!" She reached up and took his face into her hands. "You're not a monster, do you hear me? You saved that family."

"When I'm with you, I can believe that."

* * *

**I'm sure there's more but these are the few that I could recover from my laptop. These aren't edited and are the hard copy so I'm sorry if it's not as good. **


End file.
